Girls just wanna have fun: The Next Gen 3
by Redhead and proud
Summary: Albus, Rose, Scorpius and Brittany return for their last year at Hogwarts and instead of preparing for their N.E.W.Ts they get up to all sorts of mischief. Full of parties, pranks, relationships and maybe a little suprise towards the end.
1. Letters, lots and lots of letters

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another Harry Potter Next Generation story. For anyone who simply saw that I had written another Harry Potter story and instantly clicked it without reading what it's about, here's the summary. The gang return for their last year at Hogwarts and Brittany decides that Rose needs to live it up and have some fun in her last year. Full of parties, pranks, relationships, the whole enchilada.**

**Now read!**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"I'm so glad your mom let you stay over at the Burrow," I said to Brittany who was sitting on the edge of my bed. "It would've been no fun without you."

Brittany had been invited to spend several days with me and various other Potters and Weasleys at the Burrow before we went back to Hogwarts. Albus had of course asked if Scorpius could come as well but that caused a major outburst from dad and therefore we had no Scorpius, but on the plus side no one knew Brittany and Albus were dating so Brittany was allowed to come. At the moment I was sharing Aunt Ginny's old room with Lily and Brittany. James, Albus and Hugo were all upstairs in Uncle George's old room.

"Yeah me to, but it's too bad your dad literally banned Scorpius from coming over, then it would've really been a party," she agreed.

"I haven't seen Scorpius all summer," I complained. "I've tried to ask dad if I could meet up with him but whenever I say his name dad will just change the subject instantly."

"At least my boyfriend is in close proximity," Brittany told me smirking.

Just at that moment a snow white owl appeared at the window carrying a letter with Scorpius's fancy cursive writing. I flashed a smirk in Brittany's direction before walking to the window and taking the letter from the owl.

"What's it say?" Brittany asked me attempting to look over my shoulder to read the note.

"None of your business" I told her holding it up in the air away from her.

"Please?" she asked pulling a pouty face.

"Fine, he says that he misses me and he's looking forward to seeing me when we go back to Hogwarts," I told her.

"Tell him I miss him to because I'm sick of you whinging about missing him" she told me.

"I'll be sure to mention it" I told her sarcastically as I pulled out a quill and wrote my response.

She hovered over my shoulder as I wrote and drummed her fingers on my desk. When I was finished she snatched it off me and gave it to the owl that was still waiting at the window.

"Impatient much?" I asked her sarcastically.

"You were taking too long" she told me.

Just then the door to our room opened and Lily walked back in closing the door behind her quietly and slowly so it wouldn't creak.

"God the stairs creak so loudly, I'm surprised I didn't wake anyone up" she said sitting down on her camp bed that had been set up next to Brittany's

"What were you doing anyway?" Brittany asked.

"I was getting some water" Lily told her "What did I miss?"

"Well Rose got a letter from Scorpius" Brittany told her.

"Ooh Scorpius" Lily said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up" I said hitting her with my pillow.

They both grinned at me before we all burst out laughing and Brittany ended up rolling around on the floor.

"Why are we laughing?" Lily asked through her laughter.

"I don't know" I replied my sides hurting from all the laughing.

We stopped laughing when the door opened and Hugo, who looked like he only woke up 5 seconds ago, stepped into our room rubbing his eyes. But the really funny thing was that someone had given him a fake moustache using a black marker.

"Will you shut up" he said to us.

I looked over at Brittany and Lily before we burst out in fits of laughter, again.

"What?" Hugo asked giving us a confused look.

I handed him a mirror that was on my bedside table and he looked at his reflection for about 2 seconds before he realised what was wrong.

"What the hell!" he shouted hands flying to his fake moustache "Albus!"

With that he ran out of the room and we continued laughing until mom knocked on our door and opened it.

"Girls, go to bed" she told us.

We nodded as she walked out of the room and we heard her walk upstairs and give the boys a stern talking to. Brittany walked over to her camp bed that was placed next to mine, and jumped on it, making it squeak severely.

"You're gonna break that thing one day" I told her.

"Yes, but not today" she told me.

I rolled my eyes and climbed into bed, soon I felt my eyelids growing heavy and I drifted into sleep.

The next morning I was one of the last ones up, which was a surprise. All the adults were awake and down in the kitchen, but all the boys in the room above us where still asleep. Lily and Brittany seemed to be waiting for me to wake up when I opened my eyes.

"Morning" Lily greeted me.

"What are you guys doing already up?" I asked them.

"We're going to wake the boys up," Brittany told me. "And we were waiting for you."

"Why do _we_ have to wake them up?" I asked emphasis on the we.

"Because it is fun when you wake them up, they will almost always say something incredibly stupid and funny" Lily replied.

"Plus they sleep talk and we like to listen to the conversation before we wake them up," Brittany added.

"Ok then" I said pushing back the covers and sliding my legs to the side so I could stand up.

"Let's go" Brittany said opening the door.

We walked up the stairs whispering to each other and giggling quietly as we approached the bedroom. We slowly opened the door and walked inside, the room was a mess. Someone had pulled out all the drawers and thrown everything everywhere, James was still wearing his glasses but they were lopsided and Hugo and Albus were sprawled across their beds.

"Why did we not video tape this?" Brittany whispered to me.

I stifled a laugh as Brittany pulled out one of those Muggle party poppers and grabbed the string; she counted down from 3 and then pulled it. It went off with a pop and confetti went everywhere, all of the boys sat up in bed.

"Where's the fire!" James shouted.

"What happened!" Albus shouted.

"I don't want the spicy chicken!" Hugo shouted.

We started laughing at them as they slowly woke up and I saw Brittany pick Albus's wand off the ground. James readjusted his glasses and stood up off the bed, and Hugo rolled off his bed and hit the ground with a thud.

"Seriously where is my wand?" Albus asked looking around through his bed covers for the wand which I saw Brittany hide behind her back.

"You mean this wand?" Brittany asked holding it up.

"Yes, give it here Brittany" he told her holding out a hand.

"Come get it" she told him smirking before running out of the room.

Albus groaned before chasing after her, we all followed him from a safe distance out of the room and down the stairs. When we reached the kitchen we noticed that Brittany and Albus had ran through here because the adults looked a little shocked and were currently watching them through the kitchen window.

"What are they 6?" James asked.

"Sometimes I ask myself that same question" I replied.

We watched through the doorway as Albus finally caught up to Brittany and Brittany held the wand above her head but Albus was taller than her so that strategy wasn't working. Then Albus finally got smart and snatched Brittany's wand out of her jean pocket, she stepped forward to grab it but must've tripped because she fell forward and landed on top of him. She rolled off him onto her back and so they were both lying on the ground laughing like idiots, Albus got up first and then held out a hand to Brittany and helped her up.

"Truce" Brittany suggested when she was standing and offered his wand to him.

"Truce" he agreed giving her back her wand and taking his own.

They walked back to the house laughing and once inside I approached Brittany with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked me. "Come on, you've got to admit that was funny."

"And childish," I told her.

"I thought it was funny," Lily spoke up from where she was standing behind me.

"See," Brittany said motioning to Lily. "It was funny."

"You know for someone who's trying to keep her relationship secret you're not doing a very good job," I told her.

"At least my relationship is secret," she said.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one that told my dad about me and Scorpius," I argued.

"Girls," I heard my grandmother say. "Do you want breakfast?"

While we were arguing Brittany and I hadn't noticed all of the adults watching us, but thankfully they hadn't actually heard what we were arguing about. We both nodded, walked over to the table and sat down.

"So James what are you doing here?" Brittany asked James as she sat down between me and Albus. "I thought you and Kitty had an apartment."

"It's more like Kitty's apartment," he told her. "I just kind of crash there sometimes."

I saw Aunt Ginny, who was sitting across from me and next to James, scowl and stab her eggs with a fork. Albus and Lily attempted to stifle back laughter and Ginny turned her scowl to them.

"So are you all looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?" Mom asked us coming to the rescue and changing the subject.

"Hell yes," Brittany replied. "I can't stand my mother's stupid magic is bad argument, but it was fun pissing her off when I kept apparating everywhere."

"I'm really excited to start the Quidditch season," Albus told her. "I have a feeling we're going to win this year."

Albus, Scorpius, Brittany and I were all on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but unfortunately we didn't win last year, stupid Ravenclaw. On our team Albus is seeker, Scorpius is a chaser, Brittany is a Beater and I'm the Keeper.

"What about you Rose?" Mom asked me.

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing Scorpius," I told her.

Dad almost spat his pumpkin juice halfway across the room, Brittany, Albus, Lily James and Hugo started snickering. Thankfully Nan managed to quickly change the subject before my father could react with another 'all Malfoys are bad news' talk.

"Look the post is here," she announced looking to the window as Barry, the family owl, flew towards us. The owl landed on the windowsill and Nan took the letters from it. "The Hogwarts letters are here," she announced.

"Did it bring mine?" Brittany asked.

"Yes," Nan answered. "They seem to know you're here."

"Hogwarts always knows Molly," Mom reminded her.

"Yes you're quite right dear," Nan agreed as she handed us our letters.

"I guess this means we're going to Diagon Alley" Brittany said as she opened her letter.

I opened mine and found a surprise; I had been made Head Girl. I looked at the badge with the letters HG on it in shock. Looking down the table I saw Albus holding a badge with the letter C on it, meaning he had been made the new Quidditch captain, as I suspected.

"Congrats Rose, I knew you were going to get Head Girl," Brittany told me.

"Ha! Pay up" Lily said to James, Albus and Brittany holding out her hand.

"You had a bet?" I asked.

"Yeah," Brittany told me. "And Lily isn't getting any money until we hear if Scorpius got Head boy or not."

Dad muttered something under his breath when Brittany said the name Scorpius, but I ignored him. I saw Mom roll her eyes at dad's reaction and shake her head slightly. Like me, Mom thought it was ridiculous the way dad was acting about me dating Scorpius.

"If he did get Head Boy we should receive his owl in the next few minutes," Albus said looking to the window.

Sure enough several seconds later the same snow white owl from last night flew towards the window.

"If I see that bloody bird one more time I'm gonna make sure it never flies again," I heard Dad mutter as I approached the owl and took the note from its leg.

"For heaven's sake Ronald will you cut it out, I'm getting sick and tired of this nonsense," Mom snapped at him.

"Ooh" I heard Albus, Brittany, Lily and Hugo tease.

"You just got served" James commented.

Knowing my father he probably scowled at them, but I had my back to them as I read the letter. I finished reading and because of the lack of parchment I turned over the letter and used that, I grabbed a quill that was near me and wrote my response.

"What's the verdict?" Brittany asked after I'd turned around and the bird had flown away.

"Scorpius got Head Boy" I told them happily.

This time my dad did spit his pumpkin juice across the room and managed to hit Hugo in the face as he did. Everyone started laughing and Brittany and Lily fell on the floor giggling like retarded idiots. When the laughter finally died down Hugo managed to throw a scowl at every one of us as he wiped juice of his face.

"Pay up" Brittany said smugly holding out her hand to Lily, Albus and James.

They all groaned and reluctantly placed 3 Galleon's each into her hand.

"The bet was for three Galleons?" I asked shocked.

"I know it was a bad bet, Lily had you would get Head Girl, I had Scorpius would get Head Boy, James had neither of you would get Heads" Albus explained.

"And Brittany had both of us would get Head boy and Girl" I finished for him.

"Exactly" James said.

"Never make a bet with Brittany Evans," Lily said looking depressed. "Trust me you'll regret it."

"I always win" Brittany reminded them proudly.

* * *

**Wow! I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written.**


	2. School shopping, yay

**Brittany's POV**

"Albus," I said in a sing song voice tapping his sleeping figure in the shoulder as he was sprawled across his bed. "Time to get up."

He moaned and rolled over, completely ignoring me. I scowled and grabbed my wand from my jean pocket, Rose always says I wear jeans too much, but in my opinion you can never wear enough jeans. I was about to cast a spell but a hand reached out and grabbed my arm, turning around I was face to face with Lily.

"What are you doing?" she asked me letting go off my arm and flipping her red hair out of her face.

"Trying to wake him up" I told her.

She rolled her eyes and handed me one of those Muggle things that makes a very loud noise when you press it. "Use this" she told me.

I grinned and put it as close to Albus's ear before pressing it. The very loud horn like noise made Albus wake up suddenly and then roll out of bed and land at my feet. Lily and I started laughing as he groaned and picked himself up off the floor.

"What the hell?" he asked me.

"Well I was going to use my wand, but it was Lily's idea to use the Muggle horn thing," I told him defensively.

"You were going to put a spell on me?" he asked shocked.

"No I was simply going to make a loud noise to wake you up," I corrected him. "Now hurry up and get ready, we're leaving for Diagon Alley soon."

He mumbled something as Lily and I turned around and walked out of the room and down the rickety staircase. In the kitchen Rose was rattling something off to Ginny who was trying her very best to keep up, I noticed Ron say something under his breath every once in a while which meant Rose was talking about Scorpius.

"Is Al awake yet?" Harry asked me.

"Barely" I replied. "Do you have a spray bottle anywhere that you use to wake him up?"

He chuckled. "Unfortunately no, but it is a good idea."

I grinned and sat down next to Rose and attempted to catch up with whatever she was saying.

"…worried about my NEWTs, I've got a lot of studying to do this year. I'm going to work really hard this year and focus entirely on my work, if I fail my tests I will never forgive myself" Rose told Ginny.

I laughed and shook my head. "Rose trust me you will not fail," I told her attempting to keep a straight face. Rose always had this paranoia that she would fail everything when really she would get top marks on everything. "And you will not spend every waking minute studying, that's totally boring, this year we are going to actually do something fun."

"Like what?" she asked me turning away from Ginny.

"I'll tell you later" I told her smirking.

She looked at me like she was scared about what I had planned for our last year of Hogwarts, but it wasn't scary. Granted it would probably end in one or two detentions, actually now that I think about it getting detentions is scary for Rose. Oh well she'll just have to suck it up because I am not letting my best friend act like a total bore on her last year of school.

"So did you ask Scorpius if you could meet up at Diagon Alley?" I asked Rose changing the subject so the adults wouldn't get suspicious about what I was telling Rose.

I saw Ron out of the corner of my eye grip his fork so tightly it wouldn't surprises me if he snapped it in half.

"No," Rose replied sadly. "He's already done his school shopping and his parents wouldn't let him."

"That sucks," I commented.

"I know," Rose agreed.

"For once the Malfoy's actually did something right," Ron muttered causing Rose to glare at him.

I rolled my eyes, the way Ron was acting about Rose and Scorpius made me think he was 7yrs old. He clearly did not see how happy his daughter was about finally dating Scorpius; I mean everyone knew that Rose and Scorpius have had a thing for each other since they first met. I remember when they saw each other for the first time; it had really been love at first sight, something I thought never existed until I saw the way Rose and Scorpius looked at each other.

My thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Mr Weasley walked in back from work at the Ministry. Arthur Weasley is the Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, but aside from his job he has a particular fascination about Muggles and often asks me many questions about the Muggle way of life.

"Grandad Weasley," Rose said in shock. "I thought you were spending all day at work?"

"And miss the chance to spend time with you kids before you go back to school, no chance," he replied.

"Well I'm glad you're here, you can drive the kids to Diagon Alley so we won't have to use so much floo powder" Molly told him.

He nodded in response and sat down at the table, after looking around the table he seemed to notice someone was missing. "Where's Albus?" he asked.

"If he's gone back to sleep I'm gonna kill him," I muttered.

"Lily go see what's keeping your brother" Ginny told her daughter.

"But I just sat down" Lily protested.

"Now" Ginny said firmly.

Lily sighed and stood up, I heard her footsteps as she stormed up the stairs and was clearly going to lash out her anger on her brother. After a second I heard a door being opened and then I heard Lily shouting at her brother and Albus shouting back.

"Sibling rivalry," I said to Rose. "It never gets old."

She chuckled and we both watched as Lily stormed down the stairs with her brother following, his hair was messy and he still looked like he was half asleep.

"Honestly how long does it take you to get out of bed?" Rose asked him.

"It's not my fault; do you know how long it took me to find a pair of clean jeans?" he asked motioning to the pair he was wearing.

"Never mind that," Molly told him. "Come here and sit down and I'll fix you a spot of breakfast."

He obeyed and sat down next to me, Mrs Weasley then shoved a plate of breakfast in front of him.

"So Rose, is your lovely boyfriend Scorpius gonna be joining us today?" Albus asked Rose through a mouthful of food.

Bad move, Ron didn't like when the word Scorpius was mentioned but Scorpius and boyfriend in a sentence together was sure to pull off a bigger reaction, and it almost did. Ron opened his mouth to probably mutter a string of insults directed at Scorpius but Hermione stopped him by putting her finger over his mouth.

"No," she told him. "Leave it."

He scowled but nevertheless shut up. I saw Albus smirking and it was clear he said that just to piss Ron off.

"No," Rose replied to Albus's question, after she was sure her father wasn't going to explode in a fit of rage.

"That's too bad, I've missed his company," I said sarcastically.

"Of course you have," Albus responded in an equally sarcastic tone that matched mine.

"You guys might wanna hurry up, we're leaving soon," Harry told us.

Albus was about to respond probably with a formal answer and a salute but was interrupted. My phone started ringing and all the adults eyes widened in shock as I pulled out my smart phone, which I had finally gotten of my mother after years of begin and maybe a Confundus charm. I saw the caller and hung up on them, it was my mother probably calling to check that the evil wizards hadn't murdered me.

"It's a phone," I told them. "Handy little Muggle device, even though I can't use it at Hogwarts."

"Fascinating," Mr Weasley said looking at my phone in wonder "A hand held communication device, genius these Muggles."

I nodded and put my phone back in my pocket. I saw Mrs Weasley glance over at her clock that she kept in her sight at all times, all the hands had pictures of her children on it. The clock always amused me and I liked to watch where everyone of the family was via the clock whenever I visited the burrow, however it only showed all of Mrs Weasleys children, along with herself and Mr Weasley, not her grandchildren, I guess they didn't have enough room to fit all of them. For now the hands on Mrs Weasley's clock all pointed at home, except for Charlie's hand which pointed at work.

I nudged Rose and pointed to the clock. "Percy must be sleeping in because he's not at work," I told her pointing to Percy's hand on the clock which was still pointed at home.

"Well that's a first," she remarked in an amused voice.

I nodded in agreement as Mrs Weasley started urging all the boys to eat faster.

"Come on boys we don't have all day," Mrs Weasley told them in an exasperated voice with hands on her hips.

"Alright stop nagging us," Albus said waving her away.

She hit him over the head and I had to bit my lip to stop myself from giggling. "Do not speak to me that way young man or I will make sure you stay here and do chores while we go to Diagon Alley."

"Yes nan," he grumbled.

I flashed a smirk at him and he displayed his middle finger earning him an even harder smack across the head from his mother. This time I didn't stop the giggling and ended up laughing along with Lily and Rose.

As usual Diagon Alley was crowded and there were blurs of people and shops everywhere. I stuck close to Rose and Albus as we weaved through the crowds attempting to get from one shop to the other without getting trampled. We made it into Flourish and Blotts and took deep breaths of air once we were out of the giant crowd.

"Is it just me or is it getting more crowded here?" Albus asked us.

"It's getting more crowded" I agreed.

I turned to Rose but she had already begun searching the shelves for the books she needed, I shrugged my shoulders and followed her. I hovered over her shoulder as she trolled through the books handing me a book every so often, soon I was carrying a pile of books so high I couldn't see where I was going.

"Are you sure these are all schools books?" I asked her almost tripping over my own feet, again.

"Not all of them," she replied. "Some of them are just for leisure reading."

"So why am I carrying them?" I asked her.

"Because I don't want to carry them" she told me placing another book on top of the already giant pile in my arms.

I resisted the urge to kick her, because I would probably end up buried by books, and continued following her. Eventually she finally directed me to the counter and we purchased the books, looking around I saw that Albus had left me along in the shop with Rose. I swear to Merlin I am gonna kill him one day.

"Let's go find mum so we can give these to her," Rose said motioning to the books we were now sharing amongst each other.

"Good idea," I agreed.

We walked out of the shop and got swept away by the crowd again. We found Hermione in Eeylops Owl Emporium with Hugo. Lily was there as well and she was holding a tabby cat in her arms that seemed to be asleep.

"Isn't she cute," crooned Lily approaching us showing us her new pet. "Her name's Tasha."

"Doesn't exactly sound like a name for a cat," Rose commented.

"Who cares it still suits her," I told her scratching Tasha behind her ears. I noticed she had a small brown spot on her nose which made her look all the more cute.

"Here mum," Rose said handing the books to Hermione who almost stumbled under the weight.

"Where's Albus?" I asked Hugo.

"How the hell should I know," he snapped at me.

"Quality Quidditch supplies" Lily told me rolling her eyes at Hugo.

"Can you tell him to hurry up because we're leaving soon," Hermione called after me as I walked towards the door.

"Sure thing," I called back.

I weaved my way through the crowd until I made it to the Quidditch supply shop, I found Albus staring longingly at the new Fire bolt 6000. I slipped my hand into his and clicked my other hand in front of his face to distract him from the broom.

"We're leaving soon so you can stop fantasising about flying the broom and comeback with me to where your family's waiting" I told him.

"Ok" he said giving up.

I lead him away but I saw him glance back at the broom several times. If I ever got enough money I knew what to get him for Christmas. We found everyone waiting back at the entrance to the alley via The Leaky Cauldron. I slipped my hand from Albus's grip quickly before anyone saw us.

"This was the worst trip ever" Hugo whined as we walked through the archway and into the pub. "We didn't even get to go to Uncle George's shop, and it was too crowded."

"I am so looking forward to going back to Hogwarts" Rose told me and Albus as we walked.

"Me to" I agreed. "But probably not for the same reasons as you."

"Letters can only say so much even if it is Scorpius I'm writing to" she told me. "But right now I'm counting down the days to September 1st."

"Of course you are," both Albus and I muttered.

**Lily's new cat is based of my cat Tasha who died just recently. R.I.P Tasha.**


	3. Girls vs Boys

**Rose's POV**

"No way, Puddlemere United is heaps better than Chudley Cannons," James argued.

"I don't think so; the cannons are way better than Puddlemere" Hugo argued back spitting his food in James's face.

"You guys are both wrong, the Harpies beat them both hands down," Lily snapped at both of them.

Yet another Quidditch argument was going down at the breakfast table. Hugo was backing the Chudley Cannons as usual, it wasn't actually his fault, it was Dad's. From the minute Hugo and I had been born we had been dressed in Chudley Cannon's jumpers and forced to cheer them on whenever they played, even though they normally lost.

"Hey Brit I bet I can beat you in a game of Quidditch" Albus said challenging Brittany who was sitting across from him.

"Huh, I don't think so," Brittany scoffed in response.

"Why don't we find out," I suggested.

"Are you suggesting a game of Quidditch?" James asked.

"Yeah, girls vs. boys" Lily said adding to my suggestion.

"Well I think we know who's going to win" Albus said smugly.

"Yeah us," Brittany said motioning to me and Lily

"Oh it's on," Hugo said standing up.

Just like that I found myself playing a game of improvisation Quidditch. Since we didn't have enough players for a full team we played three on three, Hugo and I were keepers and James, Albus, Brittany and Lily played chasers. We also didn't have any goals so Brittany, using her amazing transfiguration skills, transformed a rake and shovel into Quidditch goals and set them up at each end of the yard.

"Where did you learn that spell?" I asked her as I mounted my broom.

"Didn't I tell you I was taking advanced transfiguration" she said also mounting her broom and kicking off the ground.

I shook my head and followed her up into the sky, we took our position at the end of the yard closest to the house and watched as Albus, James and Hugo took their positions at the other end of the yard near the shed.

"First one to 200 points" Lilly suggested looking behind her where I was hovering in front of the boy's goal.

I nodded and she relayed the message to the boys, then we were off. Lily threw the quaffle into the air and everyone but me and Hugo went for it. Brittany got to it first being the fastest flyer and passed it to Lily who threw it into the goal before Hugo could even react.

"Hey that's not fair I wasn't ready," Hugo complained as Lily and Brittany high-fived each other.

"Well too bad because we are leading 10 nil," Brittany said.

Hugo muttered something and we took our positions again. This time James threw the quaffle into the air and Albus managed to catch it ad throw it towards James, but Brittany intercepted and caught it before James and threw it to Lily who aimed it at the goal. But this time Hugo managed to block it. The game continued like this and I managed to stop almost every goal from getting in, soon the score was 120 to 40.

"You know Albus you can back down now if you want to save yourself from further humiliation," Brittany teased as she flew pass Albus who was scowling.

"Never," he said firmly.

"Your loss."

Lily threw the quaffle high into the air and both Albus and Brittany went for it. Albus got to it about a second before Brittany did and threw it towards my goal, but Brittany did a double take and knocked it away from me with the back of her forearm. But after many years of being a Beater, Brittany hit the ball a little too hard and it flew towards a window. There was a shattering crack as the ball collided with the kitchen window; I saw Brittany and Albus wince as glass blew into the house.

"WHO THREW THAT BALL?" Nan shouted poking her head out the now broken window.

Albus and Brittany pointed at each other.

"Well you can both come down here and clean it up!" Nan shouted at them. "And no more Quidditch!"

Everyone groaned as we flew towards the ground and dismounted our brooms. I swung mine over my shoulder and fell into pace beside Brittany as we walked towards the house.

"I can't believe you broke a window," I exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'll fix it, and besides I proved that I can beat Albus at Quidditch," she said optimistically.

We walked towards the house where Nan was waiting at the door with her hands on her hips. Brittany and Albus approached her and held their heads low, I hopped Brittany wasn't going to say anything stupid.

"What were the two of you thinking?" she asked them both her voice raised.

"It was an accident I swear Nan," Albus said putting his hands up.

"I don't care whether it was an accident or not, you will both clean up the mess you made," Nan snapped at them pointing to the window. "And you will do it without magic."

"How are we supposed to fix a window with no magic?" Brittany asked.

"I will make the new window but you will clean up all the glass," she told them and then pointed to the window. "Now."

Brittany and Albus each muttered something before walking inside to the window they broke. I followed Lily back up to our room and we put our brooms in the small cupboard near the door.

"Can you believe just one more day until we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow," Lily said to me sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I know, I'm so excited," I replied.

"I'm nervous about my O.W.L s"

"Don't be I'm sure you'll do fine, if Brittany managed to get two outstandings I'm sure you can get a least three."

She laughed at this just as James poked his head around the door.

"Uh there's a strong possibility Albus and Brittany may start making out in the next several minutes, because there is a serious argument going on downstairs between the two of them, and you know what that leads to," he told us.

Brittany and Albus were known for their arguments, and since they had started dating the arguments had turned into make-out sessions. In a really weird way they almost reminded me of my parents.

"That's going to blow their cover big time," Lily commented.

"I'm still kind of shocked they haven't blown it completely," I added.

"Well if you want to watch I've got Hugo saving you a spot on the staircase," he said.

Lily and I looked at each other before following James down the stairs to where Hugo was leaning against the railings with a perfect view of the kitchen, where Albus and Brittany were cleaning up the glass and arguing at the same time.

"Face it Albus you lost, we beat you," Brittany said to him from her place on the floor sweeping up glass.

"We didn't get to finish, therefore no one won," Albus argued from where he was removing the remaining glass from the window pane.

"The final score was 120 to 40, therefore _we_ won."

"If we had gotten to finish we could've beat you."

"I highly doubt it."

"You're just in denial."

"I think you're the one in denial Potter."

Without realising it Brittany and Albus actually finished cleaning up the glass but they still continued arguing.

"Should we intervene?" Lily asked me.

"No way," James answered for me. "This is entertaining."

I rolled my eyes at him and walked down the rest of the stairs towards my best friend and cousin.

"Ok stop now before you start making out and blow whatever cover you have remaining," I told them.

"Oh please our cover is solid," Brittany scoffed.

"No it isn't, because I have a feeling my Mum and Nan have guessed what's going on," I told them.

"Oh really?" Albus asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

They stopped just as Nan walked over and waved her wand over the empty window pane creating a new window in its place.

"If this happens again your punishment won't be this easy," she said to Brittany and Albus who nodded in response. "And Brittany could you get me my rake and shovel back."

"Sure thing Mrs Weasley," Brittany answered before walking out the door to transfigure our makeshift goals back into garden tools.

I followed her and attempted to listen to the spell she cast over them, but she didn't speak and said the incantation in her head. When the goals became a shovel and rake again she took them back to the shed and placed them with the other tools.

"How are you so good at Transfiguration?" I asked her.

"Some people have their strengths and some have their weaknesses," she told me simply.

"I don't believe you, what's your secret?"

"Rose you need to accept that you can't be the top of the class in everything."

"Whatever, you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but not as much as you," she said as she elbowed me gently in my ribs.

"I've actually been thinking about what's going to happen when we leave school," I started. "Scorpius's parents hate me and my family, and my dad hates all the Malfoys, they would probably freak if things got too serious between me and Scorpius."

"Like I said, your relationship with Scorpius is a re-telling of Romeo and Juliet, but hopefully you won't die."

"Hmm."

"Anyway we've got an entire year until we finish school; a lot can happen in a year."

I nodded as we continued walking towards the house until an unanswered question hit me and I stopped walking. "Why don't you want my family to know about you and Albus?"

"Umm well it could get awkward," she answered but I could tell she was lying.

"Brittany I've known you for years and I can tell when you're lying," I reminded her. "You're not ashamed of dating Albus are you?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "How can you think that?"

"Well why don't you tell me?"

"I'm allowed to have secrets aren't I?"

"Yes, but I'm your best friend and it's my right to know what they are."

She hesitated before speaking again. "It's because Albus and I won't go past dating, my mother will never allow it. When I leave Hogwarts I'll be cut off from the wizard world, forced to live the rest of my life as a Muggle."

"So you don't want everyone to get their hopes up on you and Albus getting serious," I finished for her putting the pieces together.

"Exactly."

"But you'll be able to do whatever you want because you'll be overage in the Muggle world by next year."

"That doesn't stop my mother. She's put in applications for several different collages, all of them overseas."

I was about to say something but I realised we had made it to the house and Lily came forward to talk to us.

"Mum just got back from visiting Aunty Luna's and she totally lost it at Albus for breaking the window, you should've seen it, it was hilarious," she told us.

Just like that Brittany's sad mood vanished and she put a big grin on her face. "I wished I could've seen that."

I shook my head at her as I watched her walk with Lily over to Albus. The news that I might never see her again after school finished was a shock, but I definitely was not going to let that happen to my best friend. But if I couldn't stop her from leaving, I could at least make sure her last year at Hogwarts would be a good one.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update but I had a writers block halfway through this chapter, then I put this little twist in at the end. Mwahahahaha I'm just so evil aren't I.**


	4. Going home

**Brittany's POV**

People glanced at us as we walked past them with our trunks piled on top of our trolleys, but I didn't care. It happened every year when we walked towards platform 9¾, Muggles knew no better than to simply stare. Rose walked beside me looking a little nervous.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing, nothing at all, everything's fine, perfectly peachy, it's all good," she answered in a hurried voice.

I shook my head at her. Rose had drunk about 5 cups of coffee this morning after we stayed up until 2 am. Eventually she was going to come down from her caffeine high, and she was gonna come down hard. I expect her to fall unconscious within an hour.

"Are you nervous about seeing Scorpius?" I asked her curious, and also bemused at the same time.

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know," she answered.

"Don't worry about it; you haven't got anything to be nervous about."

"I have everything to worry about; he could've grown a moustache over summer for all I know."

I laughed just as we reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and watched as Lily ran through the barrier with Hugo following. I saw Rose shaking slightly next to me, what was with her; she and Scorpius had been sending each other letters all freaking summer. We were the last to go through and I winked at her before running through the barrier myself. Once on the other side I was greeted with the familiar sight of smoke and the big red train waiting in the station.

"Where do you think Scorpius is?" Rose asked once she appeared beside me after walking through the barrier.

"Why don't you go find him," I suggested.

"I'll help get your things on the train," Harry offered.

Rose flashed me a nervous grin and grabbed my hand dragging me away. As we walked around the station looking for signs of the Malfoys I noticed Ron following us at a safe distance but still close enough to watch us. I almost burst out into laughter because he wasn't exactly sneaky when it came to following his daughter around, especially at a crowded station. Eventually Rose's eyes spotted Scorpius and her face lit up with a giant grin and any signs of nervousness disappeared.

"Well go get him," I told Rose who was standing there and not moving.

She didn't hesitate; she ran forward and threw herself at Scorpius hugging him in a tight embrace. To be honest I was glad they didn't snog each other because both Ron and the Malfoy family were watching so I wouldn't have recommended it. I waited until they let go of each other before walking up to them.

"Well well well if it isn't Scorpius Malfoy, never thought I would be glad to see you," I greeted him. "She hasn't shut up about you all summer, you should've heard her. Scorpius this, Scorpius that, it would not end."

Rose blushed and looked at her shoes, Scorpius merely grinned. "It's good to see you to Brittany."

"It's always good to see me."

"Scorpius!" Astoria Malfoy called out to her son. "Come and get your trunk so you can put it on the train, you'll have time for socialising later."

"Gotta go, see you on the train," he said before waking back to his mother.

"Come on let's find Al and get a compartment before the train fills up," I said to Rose grabbing her arm and dragging her back towards the Weasley's and Potter's.

I saw Lily saying goodbye to her mother and Hugo talking with some of his friends. I looked around for Albus but I didn't see him.

"Good luck with your NEWTS Rosie," Hermione said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mum," Rose replied.

"Have fun and enjoy your last year, don't spend it all studying," Ron told his daughter but after a look from Hermione he added, "but you still need to study."

"Sure thing dad," Rose said.

Finally Albus appeared from the smoke and grabbed our hands. "Come on guys let's go, I don't want to have to share a compartment with a bunch of idiots."

Just don't have too much fun!" Ron called out to Rose as we boarded the train.

We walked down the carriage and eventually found a compartment. We saw Harry, Ron and Hermione waving to us just as the train set off and started moving forwards. Just as we left the station the compartment opened and Scorpius walked in and sat next to Rose, who instantly brightened up on his arrival.

"Off to Hogwarts for the last time," I said looking out the window at the moving countryside.

"This is so exciting, I can't wait to get started on my NEWTs, and I want Gryffindor to win the house cup and Quidditch cup, this is our year I can feel it," Rose said enthusiastically. Rose Weasley on a coffee high truly was a frightening sight.

"Why hasn't someone banned you from coffee yet?" I asked her.

"They've tried," Albus replied.

"Don't you two have Head boy and girl duties?" I asked Rose and Scorpius.

"Merlin's pants I completely forgot!" Rose exclaimed. "Thanks Brit."

With that she grabbed Scorpius's hand and dragged him out of the compartment and towards the prefect's carriage. Just as they left Lucy Weasley walked in with her two friends Damien and Josh.

During her time at Hogwarts Lucy had totally disgraced Percy by acting out and getting a detention whenever she could, I admired her greatly for that. Damien was her boyfriend and last year, to prank her father, Lucy had told that she was pregnant. Long story short Percy ended up having to go to St Mungo's.

"Hey Lucy how was your summer?" I asked her.

"I was put on permanent lockdown for all of it," she replied sitting across from me.

"That must've sucked," Albus said.

"Yeah it did. But I've got something planned that'll get me my revenge," she told us grinning evilly.

"I'm definitely going to look forward to that," I commented.

"I'm not, because Uncle Percy will blame it on me and Rose," Albus protested.

"Which is why I'm gonna enjoy it so much," I teased.

"Well I'm gonna leave so I can set off some fireworks in Rea and Sellius's compartment," Lucy said as she stood up. "See ya. And try not to make-out too much, you might frighten the trolley lady to death."

I was half tempted to throw something at her but the only thing I could've thrown was my wand and I was definitely not throwing that. I just shook my head at her as she walked out with her two boy toys following.

"It would be nice if the trolley lady came along; I've got a few Sickles in my pocket that I got from dad," Albus commented watching his cousin walk away.

"I know that you have a lot of money, but do you have to keep rubbing it in my face?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about, you have money."

"Not as much as the famous Potter family," I replied exaggerating on the famous part.

"Jealous."

"Stuck-up."

"Can we make out now?"

I scoffed and shoved his face away. "Later, you never know who could see us."

"Really. Brittany Evans is afraid of making out in public, who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" he asked me.

"I have to be on my best behaviour this year so I don't screw up in my last year at school."

He looked at me for a minute before we both started laughing.

"That was a good one," he said after we finally stopped laughing.

"Yes let us all relish in Brittany's fabulous sense of humour, my sides are literally splitting," a familiar voice said.

Scorpius and Rose had returned from their Head Boy and Girl rounds. Rose looked like she was finally coming down from her coffee high and was rubbing her eyes looking like she could fall asleep at any moments. Scorpius was just, well, Scorpius.

"That was quick," I commented.

"It didn't take as long as we thought because Rose sped through pretty much all of it," Scorpius replied sitting across from me and Albus. Rose sat down next to him, well more like collapsed.

"She's crashed hasn't she?" Albus asked looking over his cousin who was now half-asleep on Scorpius's shoulder.

"You're talking as if she's on drugs," Scorpius said.

"Caffeine technically is a drug, and Rose has had a lot of it," I replied.

"I noticed," Albus said eyes still on Rose.

"She'll be fine in about 15 minutes, it doesn't take long for Rose to recover," I said as I gazed out the window at the rolling countryside.

No one said anything after that really, either we were all too excited about seeing Hogwarts again or we couldn't find anything to talk about. I think it was both actually. Rose fell asleep on Scorpius's shoulder and I kept my face pressed again the window, letting the cold glass relax me.

I had missed Hogwarts so much; it was like my only real home. My mother's grudge against magic had gotten a lot worse recently and Hogwarts was the only refuge I could find. It was a place where I could embrace my magic despite what my mother thinks. The minute I leave Hogwarts at the end of this school year might be the last I ever see of magic. But I was going to make sure I made the most of it. I already had something fun in mind that I was going to put to the test the minute we walk through those doors.

Several hours passed before conversation started again.

"Anything from the trolley!" the familiar old voice of the trolley lady shouted.

I saw Albus shove his hand into his pocket and produce several Sickles.

"Get me two chocolate frogs and a packet of Drooble's," I told Albus. "I'll pay you back later."

Scorpius handed him some Sickles. "Two Pumpkin Pasties and Rose will probably want a liquorice wand."

Albus took the Sickles and walked out of the compartment and found the Trolley lady. He returned with my order along with Scorpius's but he'd gotten himself some every flavour beans and a cauldron cake. To my surprise he handed me a packet of Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

"I did not ask for these," I reminded him.

"Well I got you a packet anyway," he replied.

I scowled. I had a reputation of always ending up with packets containing most of the beans that tasted absolutely disgusting. I actually found a dirt flavoured one once and that scarred me for life.

"I smell liquorice," Rose said sitting up.

Did I mention Rose has an unhealthy obsession with liquorice? Scorpius chuckled and handed her the wand and she tore open the packet and almost devoured it whole. I opened my my first chocolate frog and grabbed the frog before it could jump away; I did the same with the second one. I then pulled out the cards and looked at which famous witches or wizards I got this time. I almost died of laughter seeing who I'd gotten and then showed them to Rose.

"Very funny," she commented.

I had gotten Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It was actually supposed to be Hermione Weasley it was manufactured before she got married and they were too lazy to change it.

"That is so rigged," Scorpius said joining in with my laughter.

"Read it out loud," Albus encouraged me.

"No!" Rose protested but I ignored her.

"Ronald Weasley, most famous for aiding Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in destroying the Horcruxes leading to the defeat of the most infamous dark wizard, Voldemort. He is now a successful Auror," I read out from the card.

"Please stop," Rose begged me.

"Read Hermione's now," Albus edged me on.

"Known to many as the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger is famous for aiding Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley in defeating the most infamous dark wizard known as Voldemort and for starting her own office at the Ministry of Magic fighting for the rights of house elves," I continued.

"I hate you," Rose growled at me.

"You sure have a lot to live up to," Scorpius commented.

"Don't you start," Rose warned.

"Guys look," Albus said pointing to the window.

We all glanced out the window and saw the familiar sight of the Hogwarts castle nestled on top of a hill casting a shadow over the lake.

"Home," I said turning to my friends and smiling.

Oh yes, I was definitely going to enjoy my last year.

* * *

**Again I apoligise for the long update but I was suffering from a serious case of writers block. Coming up next a special preformance from the one and only Sorting Hat, stick around.**


	5. A different side to the Sorting Hat

**Rose's POV**

"Look at them over there, acting like they own the place," Brittany said while glaring at the Slytherin table. "Do you think I would get in trouble if I shoot a stunning spell at them?"

"Yes you would. So no matter how much you hate Rea and Sellius, don't," I warned her.

We were sitting in the Great Hall at the front of the table, because Scorpius and I had to help the first years, waiting for the sorting to start. Brittany and Albus for some reason were acting very anxious, like something was going to happen. I know that the minute we got here they had gone off on their own. Were they up to something?

"So what did you do over the holidays?" I asked Scorpius, taking my mind of a topic that was probably going to give me nightmares.

"Stayed home mostly and avoided my sister," he replied. "My dad didn't talk to me at all, unless you count death stares as conversation."

I winced. "Sorry about breaking up your family, I feel really bad."

"Don't worry about it; I don't even like my family."

"Yeah Rose chill, look they're bringing out the sorting hat," Albus said pointing to where they had placed the Sorting Hat on top of the old rickety stool that they used every year. Seriously, how hard is it to buy a better stool?

Looking towards the entrance to the hall we saw Professor Rendell leading the new first years towards where the Sorting Hat was waiting. The hat began to move and the first years looked at in surprise. Then the hat opened its brim it used to talk and started its song.

_Don't look at me like that;  
I'm not bloody made of gold.  
I'm just a talking singing sorting hat,  
created by four wizards of old._

This was definitely different. The Sorting hat was singing faster than usual and more upbeat, and its words were slurred making it sound like it was drunk. Brittany and Albus were stifling laughter; I knew those two were up to something.

_First there was Godric Gryffindor,  
known for being daring and brave.  
He voted against the notion,  
to make Muggles into slaves._

_Next there came Rowena Ravenclaw,  
the smartest of the lot.  
And from what I've seen in portraits,  
she was also pretty hot._

_Then comes Salazar Slytherin,  
well he was a complete dick.  
He believed in blood only pure,  
not to mention he makes me sick._

_Last you've got Helena Hufflepuff,  
there's not much to say about her.  
She took all the students left over;  
if you're loyal you're a Hufflepuff for sure._

_These four wizards joined forces,  
in creating a school for magic children.  
Then they stuck some brains in me,  
so I could do the sorting for them._

_So just to recap,  
I'll say it again.  
If you're a pureblood,  
I'll send you to Slytherin._

_If your brain is filled with knowledge,  
I'll place you with the Ravenclaws.  
But if in your mind dwells bravery.  
Then I'll put you in Gryffindor._

_And the rest I'll put in Hufflepuff,  
because there's nowhere else to put you.  
Now put me on your head,  
and I'll find which house is for you._

The hall was silent; no one said or did anything. Then the Gryffindor's erupted into applause, Brittany and Albus the loudest. Rendell managed to get everyone under control and then she explained the Sorting before calling out the names.

"Aranda, Emily!" Rendell called out.

A short girl with her brown hair tied to two pigtails walked up to the stage and sat on the stool. Rendell placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

The girl grinned widely and ran over to the Gryffindor table; I congratulated her as she took her seat. The sorting continued and the tables filled up, soon the last first year was sorted and Admen took the stage.

"Welcome students to another…" Admen started, but was cut off.

"I want to do the announcements!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

A few giggles erupted in the crowd.

"You're a hat, you can't do the announcements," Rendell hissed at it.

That was when things really got interesting.

"I have lived all of my life stuck in that stupid office and only get let out once a year, I've been set on fire by an evil dark wizard and I have to spend every single year thinking up stupid songs to sing to you lot. I think I deserve to say the announcements just once!" the Hat shouted catching everyone, including Admen, by surprise.

"Very well then," Admen agreed.

The hat cleared its throat before talking, if it has a throat. "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts," the Hat announced. "Now I will recite the school rules for our new students and some older students who seem to forget them each year." If the hat had eyes I had a feeling it would've looked at Brittany and Albus. "There will be no magic in the corridors, the Forbidden Forest is off limits and first years may not be fed to the Giant Squid."

I saw the first years glance around in fear at this and Rendell grabbed the hat off the stool.

"Stop! Put me back! I'm not done yet! You crazy slut, take me back to my stool! I will not go quietly! You will not take me back to that horrid dull office!" The Hat shouted as Rendell carried it as fast as possible out of the hall.

"Anyway," Admen said distracting our attention from the Hat, which was out of eyesight but we could still hear it using some very inappropriate Muggle words. "Let the feast begin!"

With those words food appeared on our plates. Albus, Scorpius and I piled food onto our plates and Brittany just selected a small amount of food and nibbled at some of it.

"Did you have anything to do with the Sorting Hat acting a little, unusual?" I asked Brittany and Albus after I swallowed a mouthful of chicken.

"Maybe," Brittany answered.

"I don't believe you!" I exclaimed. "Firsts years are not allowed to be fed to the Giant Squid, what the hell were you thinking?"

"You have to admit it was funny," Albus said with his mouth full.

"Swallow before speaking," Brittany reminded him.

"Are you the one that taught it the Muggle swear words?" Scorpius asked.

"Who else," Brittany replied.

"So it was you!" I exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Brittany.

"I helped," Albus added.

"He watched the door," Brittany explained.

"How nice," I said sarcastically.

"Come on that was the best Sorting this school has ever had," Brittany said defensively.

"Just leave it Rose, it was just a bit of fun," Scorpius reassured me.

"Fine," I agreed giving up. I really did not have the energy to argue with Brittany right now.

I continued to eat my food and watched curiously as Brittany picked over her food not really eating it. Soon the feast was finished and we managed to make our way through dessert without a return appearance from the hat.

"Off to bed now!" Admen announced after the food disappeared. "First years follow your prefects to the common room!"

"Gryffindor first years follow me!" our girl prefect shouted out raising her arm to attract the attention of the confused first years.

I grabbed Scorpius's hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall while attempting not to get suffocated by the massive crowd all moving to get to the common rooms. We made it out of the crowd and waited at the bottom of the staircase for Brittany and Albus to emerge.

"Come on let's go up to the common room before our spot in front if the fireplace is taken," I said motioning to the stairs when they finally made their way out of the crowd.

"Actually Albus and I are going to go somewhere, alone," Brittany told me.

"Oh ok, Scorpius and I will just go up," I said. "Do you know the new password?"

"I do," Albus replied.

"Ok see you later," I said before walking up the staircase, Scorpius following.

We reached the portrait of the fat lady and I addressed her with the new password. "Aperire placere."

She nodded and swung open to reveal the familiar sight of the Gryffindor common room. Thankfully we beat the first years and our spot hadn't been stolen. I sat down on the couch and Scorpius sat next to me. The roaring fire was warm and I felt like I could fall asleep right there.

"Glad to be home?" Scorpius asked me.

"I'm ecstatic. Tomorrow I'm definitely going to be studying as much as possible, I really want a head start on my NEWTs," I replied.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that too much studying is bad for you?"

"A few people."

"A lot of people actually," Lily said from behind us. "Me being one of them."

"Eavesdropper," I accused as she walked around the couch and sat down on the floor in front of us.

"That's me," she replied. "Where's Albus and Brittany?"

"I don't know they went off on their own," I answered. "I wonder what they're doing."

"Probably each other," Scorpius said.

"Scorpius!" I exclaimed hitting him in the shoulder.

"I'm gonna see if I can find them," Lily told us grinning before she stood up and walked to the portrait hole.

"That's probably not a good idea!" I called after her. But she ignored me and disappeared into the outside corridor.

"Don't worry she won't find them, Brittany is very skilled at discovering abandoned classrooms no one will walk past," Scorpius reassured me.

"Hmm," I agreed stifling a yawn. "God I'm tired."

"Aren't you gonna stay up and wait for Brittany?"

"Are you kidding me, if she's off somewhere with Albus she won't be back until the middle of the night," I scoffed in response.

"Good point."

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before standing up. "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow."

"I'll miss you," he called after me as I walked up the stairs.

"Oh shut up," I called back shaking my head.

I smiled to myself as I walked up the stairs towards my dorm. I opened the door to find the familiar figures of the people I shared a room with on a regular school day. Brittany's bed was empty but I saw Lucy sitting on her bed having a conversation with the other three girls in our dorm. Cailyn, Jaime and Emily were all sitting on their separate beds already in their pyjamas.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hey where's Brit?" Emily asked.

"With Albus somewhere," I answered.

They all nodded and went back to talking amongst themselves. I quickly changed ad climbed into bed and fell asleep the same time as the other girls.

The sound of someone tripping over something and swearing woke me up. I saw Brittany standing there but what she was wearing stunned me, well it was more like what she wasn't wearing. She had on only her school blouse and skirt but the blouse's buttons had been done up messily and she had actually missed some. Her skirt was uneven and her hair was an absolute mess. She was carrying the rest of her clothes over her arm and for some bizarre reason her tie was tied around her head like a bandana.

"Where have you been?" I hissed at her.

"Um, an empty classroom," she replied.

"What were you doing? Actually don't tell me I don't want to know."

"I'll tell you later but now I need sleep."

I shook my head at her as she threw her stuff on the ground and climbed into bed. Sometimes even your best friend could creep you out.

**So what do you think of the Hat's song for this year? **


	6. Mrs Norris II

**Brittany's POV**

"Brittany come on hurry up," Rose said turning around and hitting me with one of her school books as I lazily followed her down the stairs from the dorm.

"Can't I just stay in bed," I whined.

"No because we have classes," she told me.

"But we have a free period first up," I protested.

She turned around and scowled at me. "It's your own fault for staying up all night."

I smiled to myself. Yes I was tiered but last night was worth it. But I wasn't going to tell Rose, she'd probably lose it. Although she is smart and most likely already figured it out. I made it down the stairs with no further physical abuse from Rose and followed her across the common room and through the portrait hole.

"Boo!" Albus shouted jumping out in front of Rose and she climbed out into the corridor.

She jumped about a foot in the air. "That was not funny Albus," she said sternly smacking her cousin on the arm.

"It's was hilarious," Albus told us through laughter. "We've been having loads of fun."

"We?" I asked.

"Good morning," a spooky voice said from behind us.

Rose shrieked and turned around to attack the person. It turned out to be Scorpius who grabbed Rose's arm preventing her from giving him a black eye. When Rose saw who it was she lowered her arm.

"Have you been doing this all morning?" I asked them.

"Yep," Albus replied proudly.

"Why wasn't I asked to join?" I asked in shock.

"If we woke you up early you would've killed us," Scorpius reminded me.

"That's true," I agreed.

"Have you been scaring first years?" Rose asked walking closer to Scorpius and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Uh… Maybe," he replied cautiously.

"I don't believe you! We are head boy and girl! We're supposed to help first years! Not scare the living bejesus out of them!" Rose ranted throwing her arms in the air. I saw two third years stare at her quizzically as they walked passed.

"Bejesus?" I asked her. "Really? You couldn't think of a better word?"

"It just popped into my head," she told me defensively.

"Come on let's go and get some breakfast, you can traumatize first years after lessons," I told Albus grabbing his hand and dragging him away. Rose and Scorpius followed behind us, holding hands. I smirked to myself, it's about time those two got serious.

"So what have you ladies got first up?" Albus asked me.

"Free period," I told him.

"Yeah us to," Scorpius replied from behind me.

"We're gonna do some Quidditch practice," Albus told me. "Are you guys trying out again this year?"

"Of course," I replied.

As we walked down the staircase someone shoved past my shoulder almost knocking me over. Rea looked back at me as she walked away with a satisfied smirk on her face. I stepped forward but Albus grabbed my arm.

"Don't," he warned. "She's not worth it."

"I hate her," I said as we continued down the staircase.

"We all do," Rose reminded me.

"I will get my revenge," I swore to myself. "When she least expects it."

"You know you can be really scary when you want to be," Scorpius said to me.

"It's a gift," I told him shrugging my shoulders as we walked into the Great Hall.

I waved at people as we walked down the tables towards an empty space. I sat down next to Albus with Rose and Scorpius on the other side. I also found myself next to the first year that was called out first at the sorting last night. Was it Emma? Erin? No it was Emily.

"Hey," I greeted her.

She stared at me blinking rapidly before replying with a very shaky. "H-h-hi."

Then she decided to stand up and walk very hurriedly down the tables and out of the hall. I looked at Albus quizzically.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"How the hell should I know," he replied.

I sighed and shook my head. Probably just another nervous first year.

"By the way Rose, you're coming with me after breakfast," I told Rose who was halfway through a piece of toast.

"What are we doing?" she asked me.

"We're gonna catch us a cat."

About half an hour later Rose and I were walking through the hallways looking for Mrs Norris II. Mrs Norris II was the cat Filch had gotten to replace the first Mrs Norris who was around when Harry, Ron and Hermione were at school. The cat was pretty old but somehow we were still having trouble finding it.

"Have you seen it yet?" I asked Rose.

"No," she replied. "Where the hell is it hiding? Does it know we're after it?"

I didn't hear what she said next because I saw a fluffy tail streak past a doorway.

"There!" I shouted pointing before running towards where I'd seen it.

Rose followed me and together we chased after the cat. It seemed to know every single short cut and detour which made it that much harder for us to chase it.

"How can it move so fast?!" Rose shouted as we chased after it.

"I have no idea!" I shouted back.

Eventually it ran ahead of us and we lost it. Both Rose and I stopped running and we started panting heavily.

"This is impossible, we're chasing a single cat in a giant castle," Rose told me clutching her sides.

"I am not giving up that easily," I said firmly. "Come on, I think I know where it might've gone."

I started walking away and Rose groaned and followed me. We continued searching the castle for another 15 minutes and by some stroke of luck we saw it sitting by a doorway cleaning itself. We snuck up behind it slowly and quietly, then we jumped out and grabbed it.

After much squirming and clawing I managed to hold it still without it attacking me and Rose put a calming spell on it and we carried it back to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady gave us a strange look as we walked up to her carrying the cat but never the less let us into the common room.

We took it up to our dorm and I pulled out the shaver.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Rose asked me. "It's a bit cruel."

"This is Mrs Norris, trust me it's not cruel by her standards," I reassured Rose.

She nodded and held the cat still as I advanced with the shaver. 10 minutes and lots of loose fur later we had finished our work of art and carried the still calmed cat out of the common room earning a lot of laughter as people looked at the newly make overed Mrs Norris.

We had shaved every single hair off her body but we still hadn't finished. We took the cat towards the defence against the dark arts classroom and put the cat on the ground. We stepped back and Rose waved her wand over the cat muttering the incantation.

The cat immediately sat up and ran around in circles before running into the classroom. The minute we heard screaming we ran as fast as we could in the other direction. We made it to the common room just as it was time to go to our second class which was defence against the dark arts, ironic much?

We found Albus and Scorpius who didn't seem to know what we'd been up to. Until the bald Mrs Norris ran past as and into another classroom leaving a trail of screaming students in her wake.

"Did you do that?" Albus asked me as we walked into the classroom.

"Rose helped," I answered. "But it was my idea."

"Of course," Scorpius said as we took our seats

The rest of the day passed without too much more action. Apparently someone managed to catch Mrs Norris whose rampage lasted about three hours. From what I've heard Filch is pretty pissed but we haven't been found out and I'm pretty sure the Gryffindor's who saw us won't talk. I've got a dangerous reputation they don't want to mess with.

That night in the common room we were all sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I can't believe I actually had fun with that prank," Rose commented.

"Well don't worry there's a lot more where that came from," I told her.

"You're going to do more?" Rose asked.

"You seriously didn't think that was the only one did you?" Albus asked.

"Trust me, it's only just beginning," I told her.

* * *

**This chapter's kind of short but and it was another long update. I really am truly sorry but I've been too focused on other stuff. I promise I will start updating more often. Also I have a next generation Roleplay forum and all of my readers are welcome to join. Check it out on my profile page.**


	7. Attack of the fluoro house elves

**Rose's POV**

I woke up to the sound of something meowing. Opening my eyes I saw Lily's cat Tasha right in front of my face staring into my eyes. She meowed again before sitting up and licking my face; I gently shoved her to the side and stood up out of bed.

The minute I was out of bed Tasha whipped her tail to the side before walking away probably to find Lily. I found some clothes and decided to get dressed. Looking to the bed next to me I didn't see Brittany, which was strange; she was normally the last person awake in our dorm. I shrugged my shoulders and walked downstairs to breakfast. On the way I ran into Professor Rendell who seemed relieved to see me.

"Ah Rose I've been looking for you," she said to me. "I was wondering why you and Scorpius haven't been using the heads dorms."

"We have special dorms for heads?" I asked.

"Of course, didn't you know that?" she asked me in shock. "I asked Miss Evans to tell you."

"Brittany?" I asked. "She didn't tell me or Scorpius anything."

"Well it's on the second floor behind the portrait of the two laughing girls, the password is farulius. I'd better go, I won't keep you from breakfast," she said before walking off her black heels making a clacking sound as she walked away.

I made it to the Great Hall with no more interruptions from teachers and found Scorpius sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, with no Albus. I started to suspect both he and Brittany were having a make-out session somewhere. I shuddered as I sat down next to Scorpius.

"Did you know that the heads have private dorms?" I asked him.

"We have private dorms?" he asked in shock.

"Apparently. I just ran into Rendell and she told me all about it," I informed him as I reached across the table for some toast. "You know that portrait of the laughing girls on the second floor?"

"Vaguely."

"Well that's the entrance, password's farulius."

"Why don't we check it out."

"But I just sat down!" I complained with my mouth full.

"You can eat later."

I mumbled under my breath as I stood up and followed him towards the second floor. I was seriously considering asking the headmaster if we could install an elevator because after seven years of walking up and down the stairs I was getting a bit irritated. We reached the laughing girls and they turned and looked at us.

"Farulius," Scorpius told them.

"Go in," one of the girls said cheerfully as the portrait swung open to reveal something similar to the Gryffindor common room but a lot smaller.

"Are those the new Heads?" we heard one of the girls ask the other.

"They must be," the other replied.

"They look like troublemakers."

"We can hear you, you know," Scorpius told them.

We heard giggling but they thankfully stopped talking. We turned around and looked at our dorm. There were portraits on the wall and there was a large plaque with all the names of the heads throughout the years. There was also a fireplace and a couch and then there were two separate doors to our separate rooms and a bathroom. Thankfully we each got our own bathroom.

"This is actually kind of cool, now I know why dad had a spaz when he found out we were both heads," I remarked.

"So why didn't Brittany tell us?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "Have you actually seen her this morning at all?"

"Nope. Haven't seen Albus either"

"Hmm," I said rubbing my chin. "I hope they're not up to something. The stunt Brittany and I pulled last week was really stupid; I don't even know why I agreed to it."

"It was funny though," Scorpius admitted.

"Well we better go back down to breakfast," I said looking at my watch. "Maybe Brittany and Albus will be down there."

"Ok then let's go." Scorpius agreed.

And so we walked downstairs, again, towards the Great Hall. When we got there the tables were certainly more crowded but we still saw no Brittany and Albus. So we sat down next to Lily and some of her friends.

"Hey guys, where's Brittany and Albus?" she asked me.

"I don't know, that's what I was going to ask you," I told her.

"I swear to god if my brother gets caught making out with her I will kill him," Lilly muttered.

"Hopefully they'll be making out where they won't be interrupted," Lily's new boyfriend Josh added.

"Can we not talk about my best friend and cousin making out, the fact that they're dating still disturbs me," I said.

"Haven't you known that Albus has had a major crush on Brittany since they both got a detention together for throwing quills at Filch in third year," Scorpius told me.

"Really that long?" I asked. "How come he didn't tell me?"

"Cause you're Brittany's best friend and you would've told her, plus Albus was really shy about it," Lily answered for him.

"Well Brittany's liked him since fifth year," I told them.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yep," I replied. "She told me that she never noticed how funny Albus was."

"Wasn't Brittany dating Matt Finnigan in fifth year?" Scorpius asked.

"Doesn't stop Brittany," Lily laughed.

I was about to say something but I was interrupted when all the house elves from the kitchens ran into the hall. But someone had coloured them various different colours. Leading the stampede was a fluoro blue house elf with a decorative hat and a fluoro pink house elf with a Muggle stereo.

The blue one jumped up on the teachers table and the pink one pressed the stereo and music started playing.

"Everybody dance now!" the blue house elf shouted in a ridiculously high pitched voice.

Just like that all the house elves stated dancing. Several jumped onto tables while others crumped, I think I even saw one doing the sprinkler. But the really funny thing was that none of the teachers were trying to stop them, they just looked a little bit shocked.

I looked away from the green house elf that was in front of me doing some sort of disco style dance and towards the doors to the Great Hall. Just as I suspected Brittany and Albus were sneaking in attempting to avoid discovery. Not that they were going to be discovered, there was too big a distraction around them.

They sat down next to me and I glared directly at Brittany. "Do the words House Elf Cruelty mean anything to you?" I asked her.

She merely laughed and pointed to the house elves. "They were completely happy to do this, I even asked them."

"Come on, look over at the Slytherin table," Albus said pointing to the Slytherins.

I looked over there and saw several house elves trying to get Rea to dance with them. Then they clearly realised she wasn't going to give in and about 12 house elves threw themselves at her and decided to play stack on Rea.

"Ok that's funny," I admitted.

"Wait until you see the best bit," Brittany said.

"There's more?" I asked in shock.

"Don't you find that cute, she thinks that's it," Brittany said to Albus.

"This isn't going to end well," Scorpius muttered.

Just at that minute Admen stormed into the hall almost turning purple at the sight of the fluoro coloured dancing house elves.

"What is going on here!" he shouted.

The music stopped for about a second, and then a disco ball was slowly lowered from the ceiling and about half of the people in the hall, including Admen, started dancing mesmerized by the disco ball and the music.

I turned to Brittany my right eye twitching.

"Cool isn't it, somehow I managed to get it to randomly affect only half of us," she said.

"I guess we're kind of lucky it didn't affect us," Albus commented

"It did affect one of us though," Brittany said pointing behind me.

Turning around I saw Scorpius on the ground doing the worm. I hit myself in the face before turning to scowl at Brittany.

"What did you do to my boyfriend" I asked her.

"Don't worry it will wear off soon," she reassured me. "I hope."

Looking over at the Hufflepuff table I saw one of our classmates, Summer, doing the robot but she wasn't under a spell. She was actually doing it of her own free will. I also saw Professor Rendell dancing as well next to a pair of house elves that were doing a ballroom dance.

The spell did wear off after about 5 minutes and Admen sent the House elves back to the kitchen and then turned his rage onto us.

"Whoever did this will face serious consequences!" he shouted at us once we were all seated. "You have disrupted school time with an incredibly stupid and irresponsible prank, I suggest whoever did this face up to their crimes!"

The hall was silent and Brittany and Albus stifled laughter.

"Very well then, off to class all of you and if I catch whoever did this they will be in a lot of trouble."

With that everyone in the hall scattered and headed towards either their next class or their common rooms. I walked with Brittany, Albus and Scorpius towards Potions. I found that I couldn't stop scowling at Brittany who was looking very pleased with herself.

"You are one of the craziest people I have ever met," I told her.

"I am crazy aren't I?" she asked. "Crazy but fun."

"Nope just crazy," Scorpius said.

"Do you even remember what you were doing?" Albus asked him.

"Unfortunately, yes," Scorpius replied.

"Best prank ever," Brittany said high-fiving Albus.

"Exactly how many more pranks have you got lined up this year?" I asked Brittany curiously.

"I honestly don't know." Brittany admitted.

"It's going to be a long year," Scorpius sighed emphasis on the long.

* * *

**Ok so chapter 7 has been updated, yay. Anyway I have a Next Generation Roleplay forum and I really need more people to join otherwise we won't actually be able to Roleplay. Unfortunately you can't put links on here so if you want to get to it go to my profile page.**


	8. Banshees and food fights

**Brittany's POV**

I was at an all-time low. Rose had been following me around for the past two weeks stopping me from preforming any pranks. When the start of October came around I was depressed. I actually found myself so bored that I started doing my homework. Each day it was getting more and more tempting to wipe the smug look off Rose's face.

I woke up one Sunday morning and saw that Rose was fast-asleep in the bed next to me. I pulled out one of my Filibuster's fireworks and set it off. Jaime, Emma and Cailyn woke up shouting. But Rose was the loudest of them all.

"BRITTANY I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU SET OFF ONE MORE OF YOUR GODAMN FIREWORKS I WILL THROW YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW!" she shrieked upon seeing me standing above her laughing.

But her reaction wasn't what was making me laugh. Rose had very bad bed hair, but today it was ten times worse. Her hair was sticking up in all directions and her eyes were bloodshot and furious. If you added on the shriek to her appearance she would've easily been mistaken for a banshee.

"Rose I think you need a hairbrush," Cailyn said stifling laughter.

But that still wasn't the funniest part. Albus came running into the room accompanied by fellow Gryffindors in our year, Frank Longbottom, Matt Finnigan and Blake Thomas. Upon seeing Rose, Frank screamed in fear and fainted, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

Rose then jumped up and then dashed around the room madly looking for a hairbrush. She found one and furiously attempted to flatten her hair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emma show me a bottle of Weasley Wizard Wheezes bush hair gel. It was a product that people used to make their friends hair go incredibly bushy.

"Wow Rose, I though Halloween was at the end of the month," Albus said. "But still, great costume."

Rose shot him one of the best death stares I've ever seen and I wouldn't have been surprised if he dropped dead. After about a minute of brushing Rose's hair was finally flattened, well her hair was always bushy, so it was flat by Rose's standards. Just in time.

"What happened I heard someone scream?" Scorpius asked rushing into the dormitory and looking down at Frank with a curious look on his face. "Who stunned Frank?"

"A banshee got into the room," I said causing everyone except Rose and Scorpius to burst into mad fits of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Rose cried glaring at me.

"A banshee? What are you guys talking about?" Scorpius asked his brow furrowing.

"We don't mean a literal banshee," Albus corrected him. "We won't tell you the full story but let's just say Rose's hair was a bit, uh, frightful this morning."

"Shut up you guys!" Rose cried yet again. She actually sounded close to tears this time.

"Hang on aren't you guys supposed to be staying in the Head's dormitories?" Cailyn asked pointing to Rose and Scorpius.

"Peeves caused a little mess in there yesterday with paint," Scorpius told her. "Taken a while to clean up, Rendell told us to stay in here while it was sorted out."

"But Peeves doesn't go into any of the common rooms," I said.

"Well he goes into the head's dorms," Rose muttered. "A lot."

"Ah, good old Peeves," I sighed putting my right hand over my heart as if preforming a national anthem. "A fellow prankster in arms."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Come on let's go down to breakfast."

Rose jumped up instantly and ran to his side. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. We all walked down the six flights of stairs and once we reached the Great Hall we joined fellow Gryffindors at the house table. I grabbed a piece of toast.

"So Hogsmeade next weekend, are we meeting up with your friends again?" Albus asked pointing at me.

I opened my mouth to say something but the post arrived and about a hundred owls flooded into the hall dropping letters everywhere. Rose's family owl Pigwidgeon, a tiny very excitable owl swooped at Rose and dropped a parcel in front of her. He then swooped around madly, earning several stares from fellow students.

Rose caught him in her hand and he hooted happily. "Bloody owl, it's almost thirty years old and it's still flying around like it's got a firecracker up it's..." Rose started but I stopped her.

I plucked Pig out of her hand and put him on my shoulder where he ran all over my shoulder playing with my hair. "I think he's cute."

"Cuter than a Flobberworm at least," Rose muttered as she began to open the parcel. Once she was finished she held up a small wooden box, looked at it closely, then dropped it on the table in shock. "No she wouldn't, tell me she didn't. Oh Merlin please tell me she didn't."

"What is it?" Albus asked her.

"Something bad," Rose said as she opened the box with shaking hands and pulled out what looked like a small badge and groaned. "She did."

"What's S.P.E.W?" I asked reading the badge.

"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," Rose groaned, her voice muffled because she had put her head onto the table not bothering to look up.

Albus picked up the note that came with the box and read it out loud, earning another groan from Rose.

_Dear Rosie_

_I hope things are well at Hogwarts. I also hope you are studying hard, N.E.W.T s are no laughing matter. You're probably wondering why I sent this. Well I found it when I was going through some old things of mine and decided to send it to you so you could continue on with S.P.E.W. I understand you have studies to do but try and recruit members if you can. I've sent a letter to your brother as well so you should have at least one other member, and I'm sure your friends would love to join as well._

_All the best, Mum._

Sure enough before anyone could say anything someone screamed from down the table and we all looked to see Hugo staring in fear at a letter. He immediately jumped up and ran towards us, shaking his obviously depressed sister.

"Rose! She found it! She found them! She wants us to start it! What do we do Rose? What do we do?" Hugo was hysterical, and upon spotting the box and its badges, he screamed even louder and ran down the hall probably going to hide in the common room, as far away from the badges as possible.

"What's so bad about spew?" Scorpius asked.

"Everything," Rose said quietly.

I took Pig off my shoulder and put him onto my index finger. "Off to the Owlery with you," I said to him. He hooted happily before flying away. I turned to Rose and lifted her head up off the desk. "Explain to us what S.P.E.W is."

"My mum started it when she was in her fourth year, it's basically standing up for house-elves rights. Load of bloody nonsense if you ask me," Rose told us. "It's like a mini branch of her department at the Ministry. She probably sent them because of that stupid prank you pulled."

"Don't worry about it Rose," I said patting her shoulder.

She sighed and nodded. The badges lay on the table forgotten as we ate breakfast. We were just about to leave when Admen came into the hall and used his wand to make his voice louder than normal. I think he might've put a silencing charm on all the students as well.

"All students will go straight to their common room where they will be delivered a message from their head of house!" he told us all.

And like that we were all ushered from the hall and we followed the massive crowd of Gryffindors up to the common room. The Fat Lady looked slightly surprised at all of us walking toward her but still she let us in, especially when we all shouted the password at the same time. We waited all grouped together until Rendell walked in.

"Ok then, well Headmaster Admen has asked me to tell you all that whoever has been preforming the pranks had better turn themselves in before they're caught," she told us. "And let me warn you, he's very angry so I suggest you do it sooner rather than later."

Rose shot me a look and I merely smirked. I saw Albus next to me trying to hide his grin. When no one spoke Rendell raised an eyebrow and exited the common room. The minute she was gone everyone started chatting amongst themselves. Rose stormed over to me instantly.

"Why didn't you turn yourselves in?" she demanded glaring.

"Rose it would ruin all the other pranks we've got lined up," I told her.

She scowled. "You know as Head Girl I can give you a detention," she warned.

"And that would stop us how?" I asked.

Rose's right eye then developed a twitch and I laughed. Then I noticed that Hugo was curled up in the corner looking as if he'd been crying.

"Why is he so depressed?" I asked Rose changing the subject.

Her twitch vanished and she actually smiled for the first time this morning. "Dad made up all these stories about S.P.E.W and told him that we had to take an extra class every day and give up our weekends for it," she told me. "I knew it was a joke of course but Hugo's never been the brightest."

"Have you ever actually been down to the kitchens?" I asked Rose as we exited the common room.

"No, I know roughly where it is but I've never been down there," she replied.

"I'll take you down there later," I offered.

We all decided to spend the rest of our Sunday hanging out at the lake because there wasn't really much else to do. I sat up in a tree with Albus while Rose and Scorpius sat at the base of the tree. We talked mostly, Rose wouldn't shut up about the N.E.W.T s but we managed to change the subject to Quidditch. We were hoping to win the cup this year.

We talked for so long that we didn't even realise we'd been beside the lake for about six hours. We all walked together back towards the Great Hall where almost everyone was seated for dinner. We sat down and I looked over each table nodding to my helpers.

Rose looked at me curiously but before she could ask me anything several pieces of meat from various directions flew towards the Slytherin table so fast they were just a blur. Several Slytherins were hit and they then threw food randomly in different directions. Soon there was food flying everywhere.

Rose and Scorpius ducked under the table and Rose grabbed my leg and pulled me under as well. The twitch in her eye had returned and her nostrils were flaring. I expected her to start breathing fire at any moment.

"A food fight! Really?" she asked me

I merely shrugged before returning out from under the table and I grabbed a Yorkshire pudding and flung it towards Rea. I had never seen the Great Hall looking like such a mess. There was food everywhere and many students had some sort of food in either their hair or on their clothes.

Grinning I saw that Albus hadn't been hit yet. That was an easy fix. I grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and dumped it on his head. He turned on me attempting to get the potato out of his hair. I laughed but then he reached for the gravy. Before I could react he poured it over me. I wiped gravy off my face and grabbed whatever food I could get my hands on and started pelting it at him.

"That is enough!" Admen shouted and everyone dropped the food they were holding. I saw Rose and Scorpius emerge from under the table and they both did a double take when they saw both Albus and I covered with food.

"Potato and gravy," Rose remarked. "Nice."

"_Scourgify!_" Admen shouted waving his wand over us. Just like that the mess was gone and there was no more gravy in my hair. I also noticed that the remaining food had vanished of the golden plates. "Off to bed all of you!" Admen shouted.

There was a great noise of shuffling feet as everyone stood up and pushed and shoved each other to get out of the hall first. Of course we headed straight towards the common room.

"That was so worth it," Albus said grinning as we walked.


	9. Fun times in Hogsmeade

**Rose's POV**

For once I woke up with no one else in the room. Not having to share a room with four other people was truly a blessing. The room I slept in was cosy with only one bed and a connecting bathroom. Scorpius was in the next room but I don't think I could go in there. I knew that the girl's dormitory back in Gryffindor table was inaccessible to boys. I had a feeling that might be the same case here.

Standing up I found some suitable Muggle clothes. Basically I dressed in layers. It was only the end of October but it was already really cold. Looking out my window I saw that it was cloudy. Great day for a Hogsmeade visit.

When I walked out of my room Scorpius was sitting on the lounge in the common room reading a book. He looked up when he heard me and I could've sworn he looked at my hair. I self-consciously ran my hands through it, making sure it wasn't frizzy.

"Your hair is fine," he told me flatly.

"No it's not, it's always so bushy," I said.

"Your hair is fine," he repeated firmly.

I sighed and scowled at him. But I was smiling at the same time so I assumed it looked strange. He laughed and put his book down.

"It's fun having an entire dormitory to ourselves isn't it?" I asked him as I sat down on the arm of the lounge.

"No one to overhear our conversations," he said in agreement smiling.

"No one setting off fireworks or other irritating things," I added leaning forward.

"No annoying first years," he said leaning towards me as well.

"No Brittany or Albus," we both said at the same time, our lips about an inch apart.

We were about to kiss when…

"Did someone say my name?" Brittany asked jumping up from her position behind the couch.

I screamed, fell backwards off the couch, and then threw a cushion at her before actually realising it was just Brittany. She was laughing at me as I picked myself up off the floor and scowled at her.

"How did you get in here?" Scorpius asked her.

"Rendell told me to tell you about the Head's dormitory and she also told me the password," she replied grinning. "I've been here for ages."

"You're not supposed to be in here, this is the Head's dormitory," I hissed at her.

"And we as best friends are allowed to be here as guests," Albus said standing up next to Brittany.

"Why were you both behind the couch anyway?" Scorpius asked.

"Eavesdropping," Brittany replied.

"You do know that if you are caught in here you will almost certainly get a detention," I reminded her.

She looked at me as if I'd said something incredibly stupid and raised her eyebrows. "Rose," she started. "Have you ever met me? You should know by now that I really do not care about getting a detention. And you know me better than anyone else."

"Unfortunately," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied innocently.

"Well if you guys want to continue on with your make-out session then we will wait outside, but I recommend you wait until we get to Hogsmeade," Albus said.

I sighed in annoyance. "We're coming," I said through gritted teeth.

Brittany grinned and waited for us to stand up and start walking before following us out of the heads dorms. I knew that I should hand Brittany and Albus over to Admen but because I helped Brittany with the Mrs Norris prank, as much as I hated to admit it, I was involved with this. And unfortunately for me, Brittany knew it.

"So what's it like living the privileged goodie two shoes life?" Brittany asked me and Scorpius as we walked downstairs.

"It's actually quite fun," I replied. "We don't have you to annoy us anymore."

But she didn't seem to hear that last part. "You have a whole dormitory to yourselves. Doesn't Admen realise that's not a good thing? I imagine you don't sleep at all. Too busy 'studying'." I noticed the tone of voice she used on studying and scowled at her.

Before I could unleash my anger Scorpius swooped in and saved the day. "It's because Admen actually trusts us," he told her. "Unlike some people."

"I don't know what you're talking about because I am totally trusted," Brittany scoffed.

"Sure you are," I said sarcastically.

Brittany laughed to herself, obviously not seeing the sarcasm, as we walked into the Entrance Hall. But we were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Mornin you lot," came the loud voice of Hagrid from behind us.

I turned and grinned. Hagrid was one of my favourite teachers, mostly because he was a really good friend of my parents. But he was also really nice. I was sad to drop Care of Magical creatures but also glad because some of the creatures Hagrid showed us were slightly dangerous.

"Hey Hagrid, how's the unicorn going?" Brittany asked.

Hagrid found a unicorn in the forest with a broken leg about a week ago and has been tending to it ever since. From what I'd heard Brittany was the one that did the hands on work because unicorns preferred the touch of girls and didn't really like boys all that much.

"He's much better thanks, couldn't have done it without yer help though, too bad Mariah couldn't have helped. She loves unicorns, but then who doesn't," Hagrid said. "Alright are yeh Rose, Albus."

"Where's Mariah?" Scorpius asked.

"Ah she's sick poor thing, won't be back helping me fer bout a week," Hagrid replied. "I've got my hands full without her. Some of the fifth year Slytherins have been giving me a bit of trouble. Started a fight last class I had with em, I think yer sister was involved."

"What Lily?" Albus asked shocked.

"Yeah, some of the Slytherin girls were saying nasty things, absolutely shocking. I gave em all a detention I did, haven't had to do that for a while mind you," Hagrid told us.

It didn't surprise me that the Slytherins were causing trouble. The whole lot of them hated Hagrid. Although the fact that Hagrid had given them a detention shocked me. In all my time in Care of Magical Creatures classes he had never given anyone a detention. Hagrid was one of those people that believed in second chances. But I had a feeling it was Scorpius's sister that was causing the trouble. Elisha Malfoy was one of the worst Slytherins I'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. She was pretty much the opposite of her brother for which I was very glad.

"Yeh don't need to worry bout it though, they got theirs they did, had em dig up my vegetable patch and replant it cause they made such a mess of it in their scuffle," Hagrid told us grinning slightly, then leaned in to whisper something to us. "They found a few interesting things while they was doing that let me tell yeh."

Brittany laughed but I became slightly worried. "You didn't get in trouble did you?"

"Nah," Hagrid said. "Told them I didn't know it was there, they were so scared they believed me."

"What'd they find?" Scorpius asked.

"Aragog, I told yeh bout him didn't I? Well they found his body cause they dug a little deeper than they should've. I've got my vegetables planted over his grave cause it helps them grow quicker and they came across him. Gave em a right fright Aragog did," Hagrid told us chortling. "Anyway I best be off, leave yeh in peace."

"Bye Hagrid!" we all called after him as he walked away back towards his hut.

We stood in the Hall for a moment before walking outside into the courtyard. "I'd love to throw a party for Aragog, except I don't like spiders much," Brittany said as we walked.

"We could make him the Gryffindor mascot, and tell all the Slytherins he was created by good old Godric to eat them," Albus suggested.

"Are you in Gryffindor or not. For those of us how actually bother to use our eyes the emblem of Gryffindor is a lion, not a giant spider," I snapped. "If you really want to scare the Slytherins with a Gryffindor mascot, find a bloody lion."

Albus and Brittany grinned at each other. "Thanks Rose we just had a brilliant idea of what to do for the next Gryffindor VS Slytherin Quidditch match," Brittany said grinning.

"I didn't mean literally," I said quickly.

But before they could reply we were approached by Summer Lewis. A very pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was in Hufflepuff and had been our friend ever since first year. She was actually one of the nicest people I had ever met.

"Hi guys," she greeted us. "Off to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, do you want to walk with us?" Brittany asked.

"Sure," she agreed smiling.

I smiled to as Summer fell into step beside Brittany. But, being Summer, she didn't say quiet for long. She started up conversation the minute we started walking.

"So do you guys know who set the house elves loose?" she asked us.

I looked at Brittany through the corner of my eye and attempted to keep my cool. If I snapped it would not be pretty. I just hoped that Brittany wouldn't open her giant mouth. About ten seconds past and of course, the thing I was dreading came true.

"It was me and Albus actually," Brittany told her.

"Really?" Summer asked. "Well I'm not shocked. I thought it was funny, but did you ask the elves first?"

"Yeah, they were more than happy to do it," Albus told her.

She nodded. "They do like to follow orders. It seems a little unfair they don't get paid though. But I've been down to the kitchens and they insist they don't want paying. I suppose if they don't want money then we shouldn't give it to them."

Just like that a brilliant idea popped into my head. "Summer, do you want to join spew?" I asked her.

She looked at me strangely and raised her eyebrow. "Is that code for something?" she asked confused.

"Oh sorry, it's actually S.P.E.W. It stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," I corrected myself.

"Oh, so it's a club for house-elf rights," she realised.

"It's lame," Brittany commented.

"No it sounds cool," Summer argued. "I'd love to join."

"Seriously?" Brittany asked her in shock. "That group's even worse that the Frog Choir and that's saying something."

"Surely it can't be that bad?" Summer asked.

"You have to wear a badge that says S.P.E.W," Albus warned her.

"Oh we get badges to?" she said. "Awesome. I've always wanted to wear a badge. I think they're really awesome. They're a great way of showing your opinion or support for something. I used to have a badge that I got from a group I did some volunteer work with and I said 'Everyone is equal in God's eyes'. Do you guys mind me talking about God? I don't know what your religions are. I'm Christian."

"Summer, you're rambling again," I reminded her.

"Oh sorry, I'm still doing it even after 7 years," she hit herself in the face.

"Don't worry about it," Albus said. "You're way better than those people who only talk in one word sentences."

"Oh thanks," Summer said sweetly.

She then stopped talking because we had arrived in Hogsmeade. We saw two Hufflepuff girls in our year, Talia Durlious and Jenna Spinks, walk past us heading for Honeydukes. Summer spotted them, gave us a quick goodbye, and ran over to meet them.

"I swear she's even more social than you Brittany," I said. "Everyone likes her."

"Except for the Slytherins," Albus reminded me.

"Aseholes," Brittany muttered.

"So where are we going first?" Scorpius asked looking down the street of Hogsmeade we were currently standing in.

"Well Albus and I will be going to Zonko's," Brittany said grabbing Albus's hand. "So see you later."

She started to walk away but I called out to her. "Brittany! If you are even considering…"

She cut across me. "Rose you have nothing to worry about I promise you. We'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks at lunch." She started walking away again and I wanted to follow her but Scorpius put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Just leave it," he told me. "If she wants to land herself in a massive amount of trouble let her."

"But…" I started to protest.

"Come on we'll go to Honeydukes."

I looked from Scorpius to the spot Brittan had been standing a minute ago, then back to Scorpius. I gave up a followed him to Honeydukes. Once I stepped inside I forgot everything about Albus and Brittany. The walls lined with sweets distracted me.

Once our pockets were full of sweets, mine more than Scorpius, we moved onto Zonko's and my worries of Albus and Brittany came back to me. But with a very thorough inspection of the joke shop I discovered that they weren't there and had obviously gone somewhere else. I continued to worry about what they were up to but when I left Zonko's I found out.

Jonathan Goyle and Alec Blaise, two Slytherin boys in our year, came running down the street covered from head to foot in mud. It was all over their clothes and in their hair. People were pointing and laughing at them as they ran panicked.

"It's haunted!" Goyle screamed as he ran. "The shack it's haunted, there's ghosts!"

"What's the betting that Albus and Brittany are behind this?" Scorpius asked me.

"There's no betting, I'm certain it's them," I said.

Then Blaise and Goyle who were still running, tripped over thin air and landed face first on the cold snow covered ground. Although I had a feeling it wasn't just thin air.

"Great they've brought out the invisibility cloak," I muttered.

Just then Rea Hart and her brother Sellius came walking out of the Three Broomsticks hearing the commotion going on outside. Before any of them could speak the layer of snow that was covering the roof of the Three Broomsticks came sliding off the roof and dumped itself on the two twins.

Rea shrieked and surrounding people laughed at her. She turned around and ran in the other direction but ran into something and fell backwards. I suddenly imagined Brittany standing under the invisibility cloak laughing her head off.

When Rea stood up the invisible Brittany or Albus (most likely Brittany) gabbed her arm and spun her around. She fell to the ground yet again and one of my invisible friends put snow down the back of her shirt. Rea then ran around like a crazy person screaming trying to get it out of her shirt.

Then she started getting pelted by snowballs that seemed to be appearing out of nowhere. Only when Rea was on her knees sobbing did a teacher finally appear. Professor Flitwick came out of the Three Broomsticks wearing his familiar pointed hat to see what was going on.

"What's all this hubbub about?" he asked Rea in his squeaky voice.

"Some…one…was….throwing….snow….at…me," she sobbed taking a pause between each word. "A….g-g-g-ghost."

"Now I don't think that a ghost would be playing tricks on you dear as they are not solid, and I don't think it's Peeves because last I saw of him he was making a mess in one of the Herbology Greenhouses so come along Miss Hart," Flitwick got her to stand up and she stalked off down the street and Professor Flitwick walked away.

Then I felt a hand creeping up my shoulder and I reached behind me and pulled the invisibly cloak of their head. I was expecting it to be Brittany but instead it was Albus standing behind me grinning. I gave him a suspicious look.

"Where's Brittany?" I asked him.

"Waiting around somewhere, she got me to prank her so she could watch" he told me grinning. "She should be around somewhere."

Before I could even open my mouth Rea let out an incredible scream and we ran to where she had fallen backwards onto the snow and was pointing to the alleyway between one of the buildings in fear. Sellius helped her to her feet.

"A wolf, it just came out of there and jumped at me growling, it attacked me!" she cried.

She continued to shriek at all her friends about how life isn't fair and all this other bullshit she often went on about. I saw Brittany come up behind us, a smirk on her face. She ushered us towards the Three Broomsticks and we followed, glad to get away from Rea.

Once we got inside we found a table at the back of the room and ordered four Butterbeers. Eventually Rosmerta gave us our drinks and we started drinking.

"How did you get that wolf to attack her by the way?" I asked Brittany.

She looked at me as if I was stupid. "That was karma not me, I can't control wolves" she replied.

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion but never the less accepted the answer. I honestly didn't care if Brittany had learned how to talk to animals. I had enough to worry about with Brittany and Albus constantly springing pranks out of nowhere and the looming prospect of N.E.W.T.s But still the fact that a wolf just attacked Rea out of nowhere was a bit suspicious. Or was the wolf that attacked her not just a normal wolf?

* * *

**Yay I finally posted chapter nine. Took me a while but I got there. Remember, reviews equals pancakes.**


	10. Love potions can be a disaster

**Brittany's POV**

The loud noise of a klaxon woke me up and I sat up abruptly in bed. Then I smirked once I recognised the noise. A boy was trying to get into the girl's dormitories, and I had a feeling I knew which one. Sure enough, once I pulled on my dressing gown and walked downstairs, I saw Albus lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Shouldn't you know by now that whenever you try and get into the dorm that happens?" I asked pointing at him. "And how did you get into the dorms the other day when Rose had her Banshee moment, and why couldn't you do that now?"

"Scorpius got us in the other day, because he's Head Boy he knows the spell that can stop it going off and he's obviously not here now is he," Albus replied picking himself up off the ground.

I raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you try to get in in the first place?"

He hesitated. "Because I forgot."

"Of course you did," I sighed. "Well just lie there while I go and get dressed, then we'll meet Rose and Scorpion before class."

"Why do you still call him Scorpion after seven years?" he asked me.

"Because it stings," I replied before dashing upstairs.

Once I was upstairs I looked around the mess of clothes surrounding my bed and made a mental note to clean this weekend. Eventually I found my robes and put them on. When I walked back downstairs I saw that Albus was still lying at the foot of the stairs.

I kicked him gently in the shoulder. "When I said lay there I didn't mean you had to continue lying there."

"I know but it's comfy," he replied.

"Get up," I kicked him even harder.

He muttered several Muggle curse words under his breath and stood up. I moved closer to him and stood in front. He used to be the same height as me but now he's taller and I have to look up at him. It can get quite irritating from time to time.

"What would your mother say if she heard that, Potter?" I asked him in a teasing voice.

"It's none of your business what my mother says to me, Evans," he replied in the same teasing voice.

I hadn't realised he'd put his arms around my waist but when I did I put my arms around his neck. I leaned in closer, but of course with my luck, we were interrupted.

"Can you not do that in the middle of the common room?" Lily asked walking down the girl's staircase. "We don't particularly want to see that."

"Like you don't make out with your boyfriend every chance you get," I said releasing my arms from around his neck to turn and glare at Lily, but he still had his around my waist.

"But I don't do it in public," Lily replied.

"Sure you don't," Albus said sarcastically. "Just like you don't sing Muggle songs and dance in front of your mirror."

Lily's cheeks flushed red and she scowled at him before turning around and storming off. "That was one time!" she shouted after him.

"Hmm looks like I've influenced you," I grinned up at Albus.

He grinned back up at me. "Yeah well you do spend most of your time insulting people."

"Because it's fun," I said defensively pouting.

"You're so cute when you make that face."

My pout turned to a scowl. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

He leaned forward but we were interrupted yet again by a tap on the shoulder. I turned around trying my best not to shout at them but it turned out to be Lucy. I scowled at her and she looked at me apologetically. She'd better make this quick.

"Sorry to interrupt but Rose sent me up here to say that she's waiting," she told me.

I sighed as Albus released me and muttered curse words under his breath. We looked at each other before deciding to walk down to the Great Hall. I could tell that we both wanted to make a 'detour' along the way and find an empty classroom, but Lucy decided to follow us knowing full well what we were thinking.

"Ok Lucy we're in the Entrance Hall now, your chaperoning is no longer required," Albus told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not leaving until I deliver you safely to Rose without you two running off somewhere to make out."

Both Albus and I scowled at her and she smirked and led us into the Great Hall. We found Rose sitting next to Scorpius staring at us looking both pissed off and impatient. When we finally sat down Lucy walked away to meet her boyfriend.

"Where have you two been?" Rose asked us.

"You know, here, there, everywhere," I replied.

Rose continued lecturing me but I ignored her. Albus pulled out a vial and flashed it in my direction, it caught my eye and I winked at him. Then Lily and her boyfriend Blake Thomas, a guy who was in our year, sat down near us and Albus made his move. He then quickly sealed up the vial again. Rose saw the flash of the vial and looked at me accusingly and raised an eyebrow. Then Hugo walked past us.

"Hey Hugo, you ready to root for the Hufflepuffs in the first match of the season, I have a feeling that Slytherin will have a bad season this year," Blake said turning around and clapping Hugo on the shoulder. But the minute he touched Hugo's shoulder, a weird expression came over his face.

Albus and I were stifling laughter and Rose's eyebrow was in danger of jumping off her face it was raised so high. Lily also seemed to notice the weird expression coming over her boyfriend's face. Scorpius was looking from me to Albus to Blake then back to me. He seemed to understand our little plot. Maybe it was because Albus, being the idiot that he is, probably told him.

"Hugo wait!" Blake cried running after Hugo and grabbing his arm and kneeling before him. "I love you Hugo please don't leave me! I can't live without you Hugo!"

Many people turned around to stare and Hugo definitely looked creeped out. Lily's was so furious you could almost see the metaphorical steam coming out of her ears. Rose face palmed herself and Albus and I burst out laughing. Scorpius enrolled the help of Matt and Frank to drag Blake away from Hugo who was standing there in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Rose asked both Albus and I who were still laughing like crazy maniacs.

"The fun's not over, you know that rule where the longer you keep a love potion the stronger it gets?" I asked Rose and she nodded slowly, probably knowing what I was going to stay next. "Yeah well I've had that particular love potion for about 2 years. I don't even know why I bought it in the first place to be honest."

"You are crazy," Rose told me shaking her head. "Do you know how much this is going to infuriate Admen? You set him off with the elves, pushed him even further with the food fight, and now I think he might employ the help of Aurors to hunt you down."

"Meh," Albus shrugged his shoulders. "I know the Aurors, we'll be fine."

"Just because your dad is Head of The Auror office doesn't mean that you can't get in trouble from them," Rose snapped.

"Come on Rose why don't we just go to Transfiguration," I said. "Remember Blake's in our class."

She groaned but still followed us towards our classroom. We waited outside until we were allowed to enter. Our teacher wasn't there yet, but the minute everyone was seated she walked into the room almost tripping over one of the desks. Then she stood in front of the blackboard.

Professor Lake was the teacher that replaced Professor McGonagall after she retired. She was a witch in her 30's with brown hair that was often tied into two side ponytails. She was a good teacher but was occasionally forgetful. The only magic she seems to be good at is Transfiguration.

"Ok class take a seat, wait you're already sitting," she said. "Never mind. Anyway today we will be talking about Animagi, now can anyone tell me…well of course you can Miss Evans."

My hand went up instantly; Transfiguration was on a tie with Care of Magical Creatures as my favourite subject. Professor McGonagall said I had a natural talent, and Professor Lake agreed with her. This was the only class I could actually beat Rose in.

"An Animagus is a person who has an ability to turn into a specific animal. They don't chose the animal they turn into as it is defined by their personality and traits. Often a person's Animagus figure will be the same as their Patronus. To become an Animagus you must undergo very hard training and once you finally master the art you must register with the Ministry," I explained.

"Excellent ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Lake announced, and as she did she gave me a wink. I returned it with a sly smile. Rose noticed this and eyed me curiously.

The next part of the lesson we spent listening Professor Lake talk about Animagi and how they are incredibly rare and only very skilled wizards and witches mastered the art. Then at the end of the lesson she set us an essay on how to identify Animagi when in animal _and human_ form.

I was muttering curse words under my breath as we exited the classroom. But I stopped when I say the bizarre sight before as we walked down a corridor. Blake was crying in a corner over Hugo, I fist bumped Albus as we walked past and Rose shot me a glare.

We had a free period now so we went straight up to the common room. Rose and Scorpius instantly set to work on the essay while Albus and I played wizard chess. I was getting considerably thumped because when Albus was young he had been taught by the master of wizard chess, Rose's father, Ron Weasley.

"Bishop to D2," Albus said and his piece moved to the space diagonal to my precious king. "Checkmate."

I looked at my board and sure enough my king was cornered. I sighed in annoyance and then an idea occurred to me. "Get him boys," I told my chess pieces but they didn't move. I then knocked all the pieces to the side and folded my arms. "Can we play something where I don't get beaten so badly?"

"You should be doing your homework, not playing games," Rose told us sternly.

"Please it's a Transfiguration essay, I got it in the bag," I told her.

"I'm talking to Albus."

"Well you know he'll just look over my shoulder as I'm writing it."

She scowled at me and went back to comparing notes with her boyfriend over her transfiguration book. I rolled my eyes, I knew all about Animagi and didn't even need to use the book. I swear without her books, Rose is powerless.

Then Hugo ran into the common room looking scared out of his wits.

"He's after me," he told us. "Blake, he's gone crazy."

The sound of the portrait hole opening caused Hugo to run upstairs so fast it looked like he had aparated. Then Blake stumbled into the common room with Lily following demanding answers as to why he had become infatuated by her cousin. But her ignored her and started shouting out for Hugo.

"This is so funny," I said watching them.

"I can't believe you slipped Blake a love potion Albus!" Rose cried a little too loud. She then smirked in our direction as Lily turned in our direction and shot Albus one of the best death stares I have ever seen, and I've seen a few.

"You're the one that did this?" she asked her brother pointing an accusing finger at him. "I'm gonna kill you Albus!"

She whipped out her wand and Albus drew his but he was too slow, bless his low expectations of his sister.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Lily shouted at him and his legs tied themselves together and he collapsed to the floor.

I burst out laughing as I watched him try to move across the floor toward his wand using his hands and dragging his feet. He was about an inch away from his wand when I picked it up. He threw me a glare and then tried to stand up. He used a chair to drag himself upwards until he managed to stand up and then fell backwards.

"I'll do the counter-curse," Scorpius sighed reaching inside his robes for his wand.

"No let's just watch for a while," Rose stopped him and we delightfully watched Albus squirm around on the floor. Eventually I took pity on him and gave him back his wand. He performed the counter-curse and stood up again.

Meanwhile Blake had managed to catch Hugo who had been hiding under his bed, and promise to him that they would run away together and live happily ever after. It was becoming quite a spectacle in the common room, with many people placing bets that they would kiss before then end of the day.

"Do you have an antidote by any chance because I think this is getting serious?" Rose asked me.

"Nope, probably going to have to have Madam Pomfrey whip something up," I replied.

"Ok this has gone too far, I'm taking him to Madam Pomfrey," Rose said standing up.

"Alright we'll help," Albus offered.

Rose gave us a strange look and went to open her mouth but we were too quick. I grabbed Blake by the arms and dragged him away from Hugo. He tried his best to get out of my grip and back to Hugo but I had a very firm hold on him. I managed to get him to the hospital wing, passing as many people as I could on the way.

"What on earth is all this?" Madam Pomfrey asked me as I dragged Blake in.

"Love potion ma'am, a very strong one," I replied.

Then Albus walked in dragging Hugo behind him. One look at Hugo and Blake got out of my grip (well I let him go more like it) and ran directly to Hugo. Before anyone could even react Blake grabbed Hugo by the shirt and kissed him. I put my hands to my mouth in shock and laughter, mostly because Lily had walked in at the worst possible moment with Rose and Scorpius following.

"My word!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed using a charm to split Hugo and Blake apart, which Hugo was very grateful for. "I must find the antidote immediately, you boy must leave."

She pointed at Hugo who did not need telling twice, he bolted out of the hospital wing, mostly because of fear of Blake and of Lily who had turned bright red with fury. Madam Pomfrey gave Blake the potion and we watched as the look on his face went from happy to absolutely devastated.

"Do you know who gave him the potion?" Madame Pomfrey asked us.

"No ma'am, he must've consumed it by accident," I replied before Rose could say anything.

"Well it was very strong," she said putting the bottles away. "I think you best leave, I will tend to Mr Thomas."

We obeyed and exited the hospital wing. The minute the doors closed behind us Albus and I burst out laughing, what shocked me most was that Rose joined in. It was Lily that gave us one look of fury and stormed off back to the common room.

"I thought you didn't like our pranks," I said to Rose as I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes.

"Well they've grown on me," she replied.

"So you're completely excepting of all our pranks?" Albus asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Great, well you're gonna love what's coming next," I said smiling.

* * *

**Me: Another chapter done. And just as Brittany said keep your eye out for what's coming next time.**

**Brittany: Can we give spoilers?**

**Me: No spoilers.**

**Albus: Why not?**

**Me: Why are you all here anyway?**

**Brittany: Because you decided you would put something at the end of each chapter to entertain readers further and to leave them hanging…**


	11. Hufflepuffs and Hugs go together

**Rose's POV**

I looked at the poster in horror. I tried to take it down, but it was stuck to the common room wall, refusing to be taken down. It was impossible to get rid of. Having just woken up 5 minutes ago I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, but it wasn't. The sign taunted me and I knew it was Brittany and Albus. It could be no one else. The sign said this:

_**Hug a Hufflepuff day!**_

_Supporting Hufflepuff awareness._

_Starting today a competition will be commencing. To see who can hug the most Hufflepuffs in one entire school day. To enter write your name on the tally in the Entrance Hall before 9. Whenever you Hug a Hufflepuff your score on the tally will be changed according to how many Hufflepuffs you hug._

_Please note that by writing your name on the tally you are entering a magical contract.  
The rules are as followed:_

_You can only Hug the same Hufflepuff once_

_You can't try and change your score on the tally_

_Do not try to rip down the Entrance Hall Tally scoreboard_

_The winner will be announced at dinner. And they will win a prize.  
The Prize will also be announced at dinner. Now get to hugging._

"Please tell me this is a nightmare?" I said to myself as I stared at the sign.

"Nope it's real," a voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Scorpius standing there. "This is what we get for waking up early huh?"

Scorpius and I had woken up early and come down to the Gryffindor common room. Well I say early, normal people would say 1 in the morning. We had fallen asleep on the couch. The poster had been put up in our sleep. Having our own dormitory was awesome don't get me wrong, but it was kind of lonely.

"We need to go down to the Entrance Hall don't we?" Scorpius asked me.

"Yeah, we do," I replied.

I walked out of the common room and almost ran straight into Lily who was standing with her back to the Fat Lady. She was staring at a much bigger version of the poster Scorpius and I saw in the common room. Lily looked like she was trying to blink so fast it wouldn't appear.

"Yeah I had the same reaction," I told her grabbing her arm and dragging her along with us.

"Brittany and Albus?" she asked me as we walked.

"Who else?" I replied.

We reached the Entrance Hall and I immediately spotted where the tally was pinned up. Even though I couldn't see the tally, the flock of people surrounding it. I noticed a distinct lack of Slytherins, not very surprising. The crowd was comprised of mostly Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, plus a couple of Ravenclaws here and there. I saw Albus and Brittany in the midst of the chaos and made my way over to them.

"Hug a Hufflepuff day?" I asked them. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Brittany replied. "The Hufflepuffs are totally fine with it. They've even signed up for it. The funny thing is that several of them are planning to go up and Hug Slytherins. Now that will be a sight to see. Summer's saving us a front row seat for when she hugs Rea."

Then as if hearing her name Summer skipped over to us.

"Hey," she greeted us brightly. "Have you guys put your names down? You totally should. It's going to be so much fun. And I don't think we'll get caught if that's what you're worried about, the teachers don't seem to be taking any notice."

"Summer's right, you should put your names down," Albus agreed. "There's plenty of room on the list."

"No," I said firmly. "I refuse to participate in something so insulting to Hufflepuffs."

"It's not insulting," Summer said. "It's actually really good; people are being nice to us for once. Well except the Slytherins but they're never nice. Well they are ok to some Hufflepuffs, but definitely not to me. But I don't care; I'd rather be their enemy than be friends with them."

"Actually I don't think you should do it Rose," Brittany said, then with a smirk. "I think Scorpius should."

Before he could say no or protest in anyway, Brittany and Albus dragged him over to the tally. I followed walking next to Summer. Brittany somehow managed to convince him to write his name, and once it was up there in maroon letters Summer hugged him and it was like an invisible hand drew a stroke in the space next to his name.

"How did you get it to do that?" I asked them. "That's advanced magic. It's incredibly complex and almost impossible to learn."

"I don't want to get into it too much but let's just say it took a few tries," Brittany replied. "And I actually read a book for it, you should be proud of me."

I rolled my eyes; the crowd around the scoreboard was getting bigger as it neared 9 o'clock. So we vacated the area and walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. There was a vast lack of Hufflepuffs which was of course something I noticed instantly.

"Some are hiding," Albus explained when he saw my quizzical look.

"See it is insulting to some Hufflepuffs," I accused.

"No actually," Summer corrected me. "I told them to hide, so that way people actually have to look for them. It's more fun that way. You know like a treasure hunt. And don't ask for cheats Scorpius because I have no idea where they are."

"I wasn't going to ask," Scorpius said defensively.

"Hey look its Lily," Brittany said looking over to where Lily was sitting with her boyfriend casting them death stares. She still hadn't gotten over the love potion debacle.

"I think you should be apologising sometime soon," I told Brittany who walked past Lily and toward the middle of the breakfast table finding her seat next to Albus and across from me. Scorpius lagged behind but still took up his usual spot beside me. Summer skipped over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Nah," Brittany shrugged. "She should know it was just a good laugh."

"Beside if she's so pissed with us, why did she put her name down for HAHD?" Albus asked.

"Uh hahd?" I asked.

"No H.A.H.D. Hug A Hufflepuff Day," Brittany explained. "For a genius you don't know much about anagrams."

"I know what anagrams are, I'm just saying it sounds weird," I argued.

"No sense of taste," Albus muttered to Brittany.

"I know it's a shame," Brittany muttered back. "I thought I trained her well."

"Still here," I pointed out.

Just then Summer walked over to us and whispered something in Brittany's ear. Brittany smiled and jabbed a finger at me, then to the doors of the Great Hall where a group of Slytherins walked in, Rea and Sellius among them. Summer skipped forward and many Hufflepuffs followed her, although not quite skipping. They stood in front of the Slytherin's for a while until…

Summer threw herself at Rea squeezing her into a tight hug. Then the other Hufflepuffs attacked. It was an absolute frenzy. Slytherins tried to avoid Hufflepuffs who were just grabbing them and not letting go. More Slytherins who were already sitting down joined the frenzy and attempted to pull their friends from the grips of the Hufflepuffs, but then ended up getting pulled in themselves and hugged to death.

Then more Hufflepuffs stood up and moved towards the frenzy, the Hufflepuffs already inside slipped out and pretty much all the Hufflepuffs just swamped the Slytherins enclosing them in a giant group hug. Soon they eventually let go and the Slytherins bolted. Some ran out of the hall while some ran to their table. Rea, who had suffered the brunt of the attack, was in a state of shock.

"See that is why this prank was a good idea," Brittany said pointing at the Hufflepuffs who were laughing at the Slytherins who were simply too stunned to do anything.

"I'll admit it was funny," I said.

"Well get your laugh on because I am the overlord of the comic geniuses," Brittany told me.

"Never, ever, say that again," I said.

The day continued as did The Hug a Hufflepuff day. Or HAHD as everyone was now calling it. For some reason the teachers weren't doing anything which I thought was weird, they did know about but it looks like they just didn't care.

The only people that seemed to care where the Slytherins. They were still suffering from Hufflepuff attacks and had taken to walking around the school in great big clusters. If a Hufflepuff spotted one alone, well you can guess what would happen next.

For people who had entered in the competition they were finding some Hufflepuffs easy to hug and others they had to look under tables for. I'm pretty sure one sixth year Hufflepuff was hiding in Hagrid's vegetable patch with the dead body of Aragog. I'm pretty sure they don't know it's there though.

Everyone of course was holding out for dinner when the winner would be announced. The Slytherins certainly look like they want it to end. When the last lesson of the day ended we went straight up to the common room.

"How are you going to give out the prize at dinner if you don't want people knowing you're the one that orchestrated it?" Scorpius asked Brittany and Albus as we took a seat at our usual couch in front of the fireplace.

"Shh," Brittany said shushing him and putting a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

"What is the prize anyway?" I asked.

Albus and Brittany shared and evil grin. "You'll see," they chorused together.

"I don't even want to know how you're going to get the teachers out of the way when you make the announcement," Scorpius said shaking his head.

Brittany hit herself in the face then turned around to hit Albus in the shoulder. "You idiot, you forgot to remind me," she said.

"Don't hit me, I've got it all worked out," Albus said rubbing his shoulder.

"Fine but I'm trusting you with this and if you screw it up…" she warned him.

"Babe I never screw up."

"Babe? Really?"

"Why not?"

"Why in the first place?"

"That doesn't make sense."

"Only for simple minded people Albus."

"Are you calling me…?"

I decided the verbal flirting had pushed its limits. "Ok that's enough," I stepped in. "If you keep this up we'll have to put the entire nation of Great Brittan under lockdown, because right now, you two are setting off all the alarms from here to France."

They both looked at me confused, then to each other, then realisation hit.

"Oh," was all they said.

Scorpius scoffed. "It never ends with you two. You're either acting like idiots or flirting with each other. Not even Rose can control you both."

Brittany just smiled innocently. "But you love me for it," she said.

I rolled my eyes and picked up a copy of The Daily Prophet that someone had left on nearby. I looked at the front cover and read it over a few times before showing it to Scorpius. Who seemed just as shocked as I was. He shoved the paper under Brittany's nose, who shrieked and snatched it off him.

"Former journalist Igraine Hattsley, who reportedly disrupted The Triwizard Tournament along with an order of new Death Eaters, is facing trial and sources say she may not receive a sentence due to the fact that there is no hard evidence to prove any such thing occurred. There is however evidence that all of the people involved in reported The Triwizard Tournament disruption were under the Imperius Curse. Further details will be released with the upcoming trial," Brittany read aloud in outrage.

"No hard evidence!" Albus exclaimed. "We were all there and so was Professor Rendell. Rose almost died and they're calling us liars!"

"Who are they more likely to believe? A group of adults, half of them under the Imperius curse, or four teenagers?" I pointed out.

"Rachel was there as well and so was Rue, and are you all forgetting that Jacque was murdered in cold blood!" Brittany almost screamed in outrage and stood up suddenly. "It's not right!"

"Brittany, don't worry, for now they're all behind bars," Scorpius said attempting to calm her down. "They're not just going to let all of them walk free, Albus and Rose's dad won't let that happen. You've got to remember that Harry Potter is Head of the Auror office."

Brittany nodded slowly and sat down in between Scorpius and Albus.

"I've got to sort out some things for the announcement so just go down to dinner as normal and after things are sorted I'll join you," Albus said putting his hand over Brittany's.

"You don't need to treat me like I'm five," she told him.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her on the cheek quickly before walking off towards the portrait hole. Brittany smirked to herself and sat back against the couch. I could've sworn that she giggled under her breath. I had to be going crazy, Brittany does not giggle.

We waited for a few minutes before walking down to the Great Hall. As we walked through the big heavy doors that separated the Entrance Hall from the Great Hall, we saw Hufflepuffs waiting and watching. As I looked back behind me I saw a group of Slytherins walking very close together through the doors behind us. One Hufflepuff made a small step towards them and they all shriek and ran to the Slytherin table as fast as they could while still clustered in a group.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited, then Albus slipped in not attracting attention. Shortly after that came Professor Lake, running into the hall flailing her arms around and looking very panicked. She tripped over as she was halfway to the teachers table and fell flat on her face. She picked herself up and ran forward.

"Acromantula…" she panted clearly out of breath, only using one breath for a single word. "Acromantula… In… The… Castle…" was all she could manage.

Students screamed but Albus smiled slightly.

"A giant spider?" Brittany hissed at him. "Are you serious?"

"You asked for a distraction," he protested.

She sighed and pulled out a microphone from under the table she had rigged up. A soon as it was out Albus pulled the invisibility cloak out of nowhere and threw it over her. Brittany along with the microphone vanished. The teachers were too busying telling all the students to stay in the hall and running off to deal with the Acromantula.

As soon as they were gone Brittany started. But she put on a voice that sounded deep and booming, not at all like Brittany. Which I guess was a good thing. "Ladies and Gentlemen," she said in a loud voice. Albus clearly rigged speakers up in the hall so her voice would echo. "We are ready to announce the winner of Hug A Hufflepuff Day."

Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors cheered. Slytherins sighed in relief.

"Well ladies and Gentlemen the winner is…." Brittany held on for suspense. "Summer Lewis!"

Summer grinned but everyone looked around in confusion, a Hufflepuff had won?

"If you had read the poster properly you would see that there was nothing to deny Hufflepuffs from entering," Brittany said. "Now Summer as our winner you receive a prize. Your prize for wining is…." She held on for suspense again. "Rea Hart as your personal slave from sunrise to sunset this Saturday."

I saw Rea's jaw hit the floor in horror. Albus used the Wingardium Leviosa charm to hover a piece of paper over to Rea. "As you can see you have signed a magical contract that binds you to the terms and conditions," Brittany told her as the piece of paper holding Rea's signature hovered in front of the shocked Slytherin. "I'm pleased to say there is no way out of the contract and if you disobey the rules you will notice on the contract that you must face a severe punishment. And it's also approved by the Ministry, so. Ha-ha."

Rea was furious, but no more could be said on the subject, because the teachers walked back into the hall after dealing with the stray spider. Dinner finished quickly and the whole time you could practically see the steam coming from Rea's ears.

As we walked back up to the Gryffindor common room we were laughing the whole time. As we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady I waved a goodbye to Albus and Brittany but Brittany stopped me.

"I saw you guys on the couch this morning," she said to us. "You know your old bed are always waiting for you if you ever want company."

I looked at Scorpius before turning back to Brittany. "It would be nice," I admitted.

"Well then what are you standing there for?" she asked as.

We both grinned and followed them inside. I said goodnight to Albus and Scorpius before following Brittany upstairs to my old room. The minute I lay down on my old four poster bed I drifted into sleep.

Something woke me in the middle of the night. I don't know what but still groggy with sleep I walked over to the window. Looking out I saw a shape in the grounds. I blinked thinking I was imagining it. But it was real. I squinted and I made the shape out clearer. It was a wolf.

It seemed to look directly at me before turning and running into the forbidden forest near Hagrid's Hut. I rubbed my eyes and walked over back to bed. But sleep wouldn't come as easy as before. I had this nagging feeling that the wolf I just say was the same one that attacked Rea in Hogsmeade.

**Scorpius: It's finally getting interesting.**

**Rose: About time.**

**Me: Are you two right there? Just insulting me?**

**Scorpius: Yep**

**Rose: *rolls eyes* All readers you have to check out the new Tumblr blog. It's created for all stories written by Redhead and Proud. It posts updates, spoilers for new chapters and etc.**

**Me: Link on profile page or if you have tumblr look up Stories by Redhead and Proud**

**Scorpius: It's got the image of the actual Hug a Hufflepuff Day poster.**

**Rose: Check it out Plz You get a cookie**

**Me: You're being offered cookies by Rose Weasley, good deal if you ask me.**


	12. Bludgers attack

**I'm officially pulling this story out of Hiatus. Please accept this new chapter as a token of forgiveness for the long update.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up to Rose poking me in the shoulder. An experience that wasn't that new to me. But I didn't want to get up. It was Saturday morning and that meant sleeping in. Then I remembered that it was the first match of the season. Hufflepuff vs Slytherin. I had my yellow and black all ready to go.

"How are the conditions," I asked Rose rolling over in bed.

"Sunny, no clouds, mild wind but nothing too bad. It's a bit col though. Pretty good conditions if I do say so myself. But there's chance of some rain maybe later," Rose told me.

I opened my eyes and rolled out of bed jumping up at the last minute so I didn't hit the floor. It was a little talent of mine that I loved using. Then I found clothes and got dressed. Summer had handed out Hufflepuff flags that she made the day before. They were striped black and yellow on one side and on the other side it was yellow with the Hufflepuff emblem in the centre. I grabbed mine off the bedside table and flashed it at Rose, she grinned and flashed her own at me.

"So who do you reckon is going to win today?" Rose asked me as we walked down the stairs. "And be honest."

I thought to myself for a minute before answering. "Hufflepuff," I answered then smiled to myself. "I have a feeling that Slytherin are at a slight disadvantage on this particular morning."

"What did you do?" Rose asked me smile vanishing.

I didn't answer, I just grinned. Rose was about to say something else when we reached the bottom of the stairs where the boys were waiting for us. I laughed when I saw that Albus had stuck a Hufflepuff flag behind one of his ears. I flicked at it and he shoved me backwards gently.

"That's a nice little accessory you've got there," I teased.

"Oh shut up," he said. "I told Scorpius I would wear it for the whole day if he did…that." I turned to where Scorpius was kissing Rose very passionately, Rose seemed shocked at first, but then she let herself melt into the kiss. "Didn't you say last night that they needed to be more affectionate?"

"Well I was right wasn't I?" I asked in protest. Then I reached over to the table and picked up two Hufflepuff flags and stuck them behind each of my ears. They didn't slip off as easily as Albus's did because I had long hair to keep mine in place.

He smirked, wrapped his hands around my waist and brought me close our lips meeting. I smiled behind the kiss and deepened it wrapping my arms around his neck as I did so. Finally no interruptions. But of course that did not last as long as I'd hoped.

"Ugh please tell me this isn't a kissing fest," the disgusted voice of Lily reached our ears.

Reluctantly I broke away from Albus but I saw that Rose and Scorpius had practically snapped apart. I almost laughed at their naivety. I remember when I used to do that. But of course that was many boyfriends ago, and I had Albus now. Oh how I loved saying that in my head.

"What do you want?" Albus asked her.

Then to everyone's shock Lily burst into tears. We all looked at each other unsure of what to do. "I dumped him!" Lily cried suddenly making us all jump. I was then conscious that my arms were still around Albus, I pushed him away complaining to myself as I did. "I dumped Blake! The bastard was cheating on me. We'd been dating for a year and a half and he was cheating on me the whole time with this stupid Ravenclaw bitch!"

"I hate to be insensitive but would this Ravenclaw bitch happen to be Hannah Corner?" I asked.

"Did you know he was cheating on me with her?" Lily demanded face furious.

"No but I do know that Hannah Corner is a slut and is dating about 20 guys at the moment and I'm pretty sure one of them is a third year," I told her.

"Almost every guy in the school has dated her," Rose told her.

"She tried to kiss me this year," Albus said.

"And me," Scorpius admitted.

"And I punched her in the face," I said.

"And I'm just learning about this for the first time," Rose said hands on hips and glare directed at Scorpius.

"I didn't _let _her kiss me," Scorpius said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Oh what does it matter," I sighed in annoyance. "Come on Lily you're coming with us to the Slytherin vs Hufflepuff match." I shoved a flag in her direction, grabbed her wrist and dragged her away not even bothering to wait if everyone else followed me or not.

But they did as usual and we met up with Summer downstairs who had decorated herself with as much yellow and black as she could. She was wearing a Hufflepuff jumper and scarf and had Hufflepuff flags shoved into her pockets and was carrying an overlarge one over her shoulder. She beamed at us brightly as we approached.

"Hey Summer, looking good," Albus commented.

"Thanks," Summer said brightly almost bouncing into the air.

"I assume you are supporting Hufflepuff?" Scorpius asked pointing to her attire. Summer giggled like a school girl and nodded.

"By the way good job with the flags," Rose congratulated her. "The Slytherins will totally be going down today."

"Yes they will be going down," I agreed. "And they will hit the ground very hard with a very pleasant crack. Madam Pomfrey will do all she can but the Slytherin Quidditch team will not survive. But do not worry, for they will forever be remembered, in the Hall of Assholes."

Rose gave me a scowl and Albus pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "I feel so proud," he said.

I walked over and punched him in the shoulder, it was a gentle punch, but I still hurt him. That was the advantage of being a Beater, you had the strength of the Incredible Hulk but you didn't need to turn into a giant green rage monster to access it. I silently scolded myself, damn Albus and his stupid Muggle comics.

Summer gave a little squeal. "I'm so excited!" she almost shouted. Summer had a tendency to rattle off everything in her when she got excited. "Hufflepuff haven't won against Slytherin for ages but their star chaser, their seeker and their keeper are in the infirmary sick and they've replaced them with total buffoons."

Rose looked at me with that same accusing look she gives me every time something like this happens. I put up a defensive front with my hands. "I did nothing," I said. Her gaze glided to Albus who shook his head and then she narrowed on Scorpius who was smirking.

"Ok so maybe I might've slipped something into their pumpkin juice that gives them symptoms of the flu," he said innocently. "Just maybe." To my complete and utter surprise Rose cracked a grin.

"Oh so it's ok when _he _slips a potion to half the Slytherin quidditch team but it's not ok when_ I_ start a food fight in the great Hall and orchestrate a Hug a Hufflepuff Day," I sighed in annoyance and threw my hands in the air.

"That food fight made a giant mess and the Hug a Hufflepuff day was just…insane," she said shaking her head. "Besides you're my best friend. It's my job to get mad at you when you do these things. It's how our friendship works. I'm the sensible one and you're the crazy irresponsible one."

"Gee thanks," I muttered.

"Come on or we'll miss it," Summer shoved us towards the giant double doors that led out to the grounds. "I want front row seats for this."

I winked over at Albus who smirked back and did something stupid with his eyebrows. I knew we were thinking the same thing. Straight to our reserved seats. We'd need a good view if the plan was to work. Thankfully Albus knew the Quidditch pitch like the back of his hand.

As we joined up with the massive crowd heading towards the pitch Albus grabbed my hand and we quickly made our way through the crowd. I turned around a saw Rose looking around. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I'm pretty sure it was something like "Brittany?"

We got onto the stands and made our way to underneath where all the support stands held it up. It was a little bit weird under there but you had an excellent view of the pitch. Also no one could see us. It was the perfect place for our next prank.

Albus was the first to sit down, I sat down next to him after checking the surrounding area for Rose or other people that might be looking for us. The coast was clear. I pulled out my wand and kept it at the ready. Just in case of any interruptions. Albus would be doing most of the wand work today. I really hope it was worth the five hours it took to teach him the spell.

We watched closely as the Hufflepuff captain, a sixth year we didn't know, shook hands with the Slytherin captain. As usual the Slytherin team was full of huge walking boulders that liked to crush people. So when the Slytherin captain shook the Hufflepuff captain's hand, it nearly broke off.

"Make sure that when you cast the spell do it in your head," I said jabbing him in the ribs.

"Yes ma'am," he replied twirling his wand.

I elbowed him gently in the ribs again but I still made him wince. The kick off started as the players launched off their brooms and flew upwards. I watched with a grin as the bludgers were let loose, then the Snitch, and then finally the Quaffle which was stolen instantly by a Hufflepuff chaser.

"Hufflepuff has possession of the Quaffle!" the announcer today sounded like it was a Ravenclaw girl in sixth year that I barely knew.

"Now?" Albus asked.

"Just wait a little bit," I held up a hand. I scanned the pitch and spotted a bludger spin around a corner heading straight for a Hufflepuff. "Now."

Albus grinned and waved his wand exactly how I showed him and the bludger heading for the Hufflepuff took a sudden sharp right turn and slammed straight into the face of a Slytherin chaser. He fell backwards and his broom angled him down to the ground where he slipped off and hit the ground face first.

As I watched him being carried off on a stretcher I high fived Albus. The game continued and Hufflepuff kept on gaining points. Albus and I also kept hitting the bludgers around. Most of the time we tried to make it look like it was an ordinary bludger attack, but sometimes it was just too funny seeing a bludger swing back around and knock a Slytherin in the face.

"So did I come up with a good idea or not?" Albus asked me as I directed a bludger towards a Hufflepuff Beater who hit it at the Slytherin Keeper, which caused a distraction, allowing a Hufflepuff chaser to score ten more goals. The current score was Hufflepuff 130 and Slytherin 20. We had to let them score sometimes.

"Yes I think you did," I agreed with him smiling. I moved around so I was leaning against Albus's right side.

"I knew it!" a voice exclaimed from behind us. "I knew you two were up to something!"

I looked at Albus and rolled my eyes, before turning my head around to glance at the person behind us. "Shouldn't you be up in the stand with your boyfriend?" I teased. "We left you two alone for a reason you know, so you could have some alone time."

Rose scowled at me and folded her arms. "I think the real reason you two snuck off was to cheat."

Albus and I looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Both," he said.

"Both," I agreed.

"Both is good," he told Rose.

Just at that moment a cheer erupted from the crowd and we turned around to see the Hufflepuff seeker landing on the ground and being swamped by his teammates. "Hufflepuff is the winner," the commentator for the day announced. Albus and I cheered while Rose sighed in annoyance.

"If anyone finds out what you did then Hufflepuff will probably be dropped out from the season," she warned us.

"Reasons why that will not happen," I held up my fingers and counted off the points. "One, no one will ever know. Two, if you actually even try to tell anyone I will chain you to a tree in the forbidden forest. Three, you have no proof. And four, YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!"

We both jumped up and ran past a confused Rose and out from underneath the stands. We shoved our way through the crowd moving out from the Quidditch pitch and bolted straight into the castle. We ran through the hallways laughing until we eventually ran out of breathe and came to a stop. Albus leaned against a wall and I collapsed to the ground in fits of laughter.

"You're absolutely crazy you know that?" he asked me.

"Yep," I answered leaning back and lying on the floor so I could laugh some more.

Albus stopped laughing before I did and he walked over and offered a hand to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet, I stumbled at the last minute and I ended up closer to him than I intended. He was still holding my hand as I was pressed up against him.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked us walking around the corridor.

Albus stepped back and went red in the face. "Um," he said awkwardly. "We were just uh."

"Yeah," Scorpius said sceptically. "Well I should probably get going and leave you two alone. Just don't do anything Rose will yell at me for."

He raised an eyebrow before turning and walking away. I glanced at Albus out of the corner of my eye and we both laughed again before following Scorpius back towards the common room. There was a huge chance that Rose would have another go at us. But who really cares that much?

* * *

**Brittany: Well finally.**

**Albus: It's about time this thing was updated.**

**Me: Why do you always insult me?**

**Brittany: Because it's amusing to readers.**

**Albus: Duh.**


End file.
